Same Girl
by CERTiFiED02
Summary: Playboy's Richard Grayson and Xavier Red both find the love of their lives. Problem? They have no idea that they fell for the Same Girl. AU RichardxKorixXavier,RoyxDonna
1. Go Getta

Hello My Readers(and Future Reviewers!) This is my very first actual chapter story. I have had this idea in my head, for like weeks now, so I've decided to give this one a try. I'm pretty sure that I won't have to really introduce any characters, as they will be in the story.

Other Couples(more might be added as story goes on)-RoyxDonna

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the songs used in this story.

* * *

_You know we trap all day_

_Play all night_

_This is the life of a_

_Go Getta_

_You in the club you see a bad bitch point her out_

_Yeah, You damn right I'm a_

_Go Getta _

* * *

Richard's POV

_Richard Grayson._ The name itself turns the heads of gorgeous women.And I don't blame them, it's the perfect name, for a perfect person. I know, there's no such thing as perfect but when you're a 23-year old millionaire who is the ward of a billion dollar enterprise, not to mention the hottest single on the west coast, perfect can be one of the best words to describe me.

That's right, my name is Richard Grayson, Gotham's prince and playboy. I stand at about 6'0", with unruly ebony hair, a pair of crystal blue eyes that are usually concealed by my shades, and a body which in itself could drive any woman crazy. I'm also notorious for bedding women left and right, then throwing them away like yesterday's trash.

Not that I'm calling women trash or anything, but they are so annoying because they all think they can change me. That there different from all the rest. They think that there so special, and that I care for them so much that I will fall in love with them and then ask for their hand in marriage. But they were all wrong. Every single one of them. So they all end up with broken hearts when i tossed them aside. They all say it's my fault, but hey, it's not my fault that they fell for me. They should have know that i'm always looking for the next best thing, that none of my relationships have lasted any longer than 2 months.

Some of my friends ask me why I'm like this. Why do I use women like there nothing? I find myself asking the same question. I guess you could say why I use all the women I do, is because I want to find _her._ I want to find the woman that actually has an effect on me. I want to find the woman who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. And I'm not wasting anytime finding her either.

_Knock-Knock_

My thoughts were cut short when somebody was knocking on the door._ Ah, that must be Xavier._ Xavier Red was my good friend, and in the business world, my worst enemy. You see my guardian, Bruce Wayne is the President and owner of Wayne Enterprises, and Xavier's dad, Michael Red is the president and owner of Red Industries. These two corporations have been neck and neck for years with Wayne Enterprises always having that upper hand. So Xavier and I don't really see much of each other, and to be honest I'm not really sure why were friends. I guess it would be because he looks like me, acts like me, and has the same reputation as I do.

I got up off my lazy ass, to go answer the door and was greeted not only by Xavier but my best friend Roy Harper too.

"Hey guys, welcome."

"Hey Richard, your place keeps getting cleaner and cleaner every time i'm in here, don't tell me you've been messing around with that one cleaning lady that I always see." Roy always thought he could cracked the best jokes. And when he's in the same room as one of my friends, Garfield, those two could bring down the house. Or so they thought.

I laughed sarcastically, "Oh you'd better watch the mean things you say or else I might have to tell Donna to whip your ass for me."

Xavier started cracking up and chanted, "Whipped, whipped, Roy is whipped!" I joined Xavier and stopped because we were laughing so hard.

Roy however, didn't even crack a smile, he really didn't like it when we made fun of him being whipped by Donna, even though it's true. Roy Harper has been my best friend since high school and we were never the same person. He has this dark auburn hair, hazel eyes and a decent muscular body. He was never the type to play around with girls, he actually _likes _being with girls for periods of time. About 6 months ago he had met Donna Troy, an attractive brunette. And after about 3 months of dating, Donna had Roy wrapped around her finger and it was so obvious. Not that it was a bad thing, they were a good looking couple.

"Yeah well at least I can have a strong relationship with a woman." Roy said this with an attitude like he actually had a point.

Xavier and I found this quite amusing, so Xavier replied, "Right because without a relationship, I have absolutely nothing. Come on Roy, give me a break. Relationships are just a waste of time, especially when you have tons of women who want to be with you all the time." I nodded in total agreement.

"One of these days, you guys. One of these days your gonna find that one girl, and a relationship is all your gonna want from her." Xavier and I shook our heads simultaneously.

Then Xavier smartly replied, "Oh trust me my friend, when I find that special girl, I'm gonna want a little more than just a relationship from her." I laughed and slapped hands with him. _I see our minds work the same exact way._

I was a little curious as to where Donna was, so I asked, "Where is Donna? Normally she wouldn't let you leave the house without your leash on."

Xavier smirked, as did I, but Roy ignore us and said, "Well if you must know, she is in New York helping one of her best friends move here to Gotham. She's actually coming back with her friend tomorrow, and she is gonna be living with Donna."

I was curious still, "So Donna's gonna have a roommate?"

"Yea, Donna told me her name but I forgot it. She's the heiress of some famous hotel chain. Actually she's going with Donna to the Charity Ball this Friday because I'm gonna be out of town, so you'll probably meet her there." Roy kind of smiled, like he was reading my mind.

Then Xavier raised his head, " Well if she's an heiress of a famous hotel chain, then she can't be that bad looking, can she?"

I nodded my head in agreement "Yup, that sounds about right." Hm, I would definitely have to make sure I met this girl at the party on Friday. Haha too bad for Xavier that we have to be enemies and he wasn't gonna be at the party.

After Roy and Xavier left I was alone in my house again. I couldn't help but think of what Roy was saying earlier. Did I even know how to have a relationship with a girl? I remember my longest relationship was with Barbara Gordon, and even then, I was going behind her back seeing other girls. Even if I found the right girl..._Could I have a successful relationship with her?_

* * *

MuSiC iNSPeRaTioN: _Go Getta_ by Young Jeezy Feat R. Kelly 

I really wished I could have made this chapter a little longer, but it was the best I could do. So I really need your opinion on this story!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!It would really mean a lot to me :)

Oh and just because I started this story doesn't mean I'm giving up on _Through the Never_, because I still have good one-shots that I need to write.

UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN

Thanx&Review


	2. Maneater

I'm Back!!!AND I'm Extremely Happy for all the wonderful reviews I recieved!!! i would like to Thank ALL of my Reviewers, You Guys SERIOUSLY Rock!

FYI-This Chapter is about Kori, so all you readers who can't wait for Richard and Kori to meet, you'll have to be patient.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I don't own TT or the beautiful music included in this chapter.

* * *

_Maneater_

_Make you work hard, make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a Maneater_

_Make you buy cars, make you cut cards_

_Make you fall real hard in love_

_Wish you never, ever met her at all_

* * *

Kori's POV

"_Hello This is your Captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for our landing, in Gotham City." _

I sighed and turned to my best friend since like the 1st grade,_ "_Finally. I've had enough of flying around for a lifetime."

Last week was Fashion week in Paris, so being the top model I am, I spent months flying back and forth between Paris and New York preparing for this one fashion week, and let me tell you, I am utterly exhausted. I'm just glad to be out of the Big apple, going to the other side of the Country, to start my new modeling career in Gotham City living with my best friend Donna.

Donna turned her head towards mine, "Mmhmm, I can't wait for you to see Gotham, your gonna love it."I stared at Donna's big beautiful hazel eyes, I haven't seen Donna in like 4 years, so seeing her again was the greatest thing ever. She had really grown up to be a beautiful woman. She was still a pretty little brunette, I used to always make fun of her because I was way taller than her, but after four years, she had grown, even though I was still taller than her.

Looks wise, Donna says that I am still as gorgeous as ever. That doesn't surprise me at all, because I'm told that quite often. I am not modest when it comes to my looks. Lets see there's my cascading red auburn hair, undeniable green eyes, a great set of legs to compliment my perfectly toned, and tanned, body. Not to sound arrogant or anything, but when you have hundreds of people tell you everyday that you look good it starts to get to your head. I know that I am the object of many of mens desires and dreams, and I used to find that cute, but after years and years of, " Hey, your hot, your place or mine?" Men can be _so_ annoying.

But, Personality wise, I had changed a lot. I used to be the outgoing carefree girl, who was a bit naive and a little ignorant. But boys. They were my one down fall. In high school, I had the greatest boyfriend in the whole world, and then the night after we graduated, I found him making out with the high school whore. Yeah I cried, because I really liked him, but he taught me one of the greatest things I think I'll ever learn, everyone uses each other and that was that. I had become a cold hard bitch since then, which unfortunately didn't keep the men away from me.

We got off the plane, and I took my first breath of West Coast air. _Boy it felt great to be back. _I grew up with Donna in Los Angeles, where we went to school together, until we separated for college. Donna now has a degree in photography, and I have mine in Fashion. We walked out of the terminal only to be greeted by Roy Harper, Donna's boyfriend, the one she told me everything about.

Donna locked eyes with him, ran up and kissed him. "Roy, I'm back, and I brought my best friend in the whole world with me, her name is Korina Anders."

Roy then looked at me and reached out his hand and I took it, "Nice to meet you Roy, you can call me Kori."

He smiled, "Yea , it's nice to meet you in person, you know I was watching tv this morning and heard about you, your that famous hot model aren't you?"

Donna stared daggers at Roy, "Roy, don't talk to my friend that way."

"On no that's okay Donna, yes Roy, that would be me." I smiled at him. He was an attractive guy, his hair was kind of auburn like mine, but darker. His eyes were the same color as Donna's, and they looked good together.

"Okay well we better get going. Kori, your stuff is already at the apartment, so let's go." Roy helped us with our bags and we left the airport.

* * *

After we got all of the boxes inside of the apartment, Roy had to leave, so Donna helped to unpack some of my necessities. After about 3 or 4 hours of unpacking we were done, so we ordered a pizza and went out and bought some expensive Champagne. 

As we were started eating I decided to talk about Roy. "So Donna, you and Roy are a great looking couple. And it also sounds like you have him wrapped around your delicate fingers. Care to explain?"

She laughed, "Yea, a lot of girls, and guys tell me that I have Roy whipped, completely. It's just that you know he doesn't exactly hang out with the right people, therefore my trust for him is always in question."

"What do you mean by not exactly the right people?" Roy looked like a really nice guy, and I couldn't see him hanging around bad people.

"Well, Roy is the vice president of the company his father owns, Harper Inc. His two best friends are also vice presidents of their companies. And it just so happens that they are arrogant, self absorbed, womanizing, bastards."

"Yuck, those kinds of men are a turn off." ALL Players were a waste of sperm and egg. All they do is break women's hearts and in my opinion nobody deserves a broken heart, except for the heartbreakers themselves.

"Yeah especially when they might try to tell my boyfriend to do the wrong things. Maybe you've heard of them, Their names are Richard Grayson and Xavier Red?"

"Nope. None of them ring any bells." _And from what it sounds like, I don't think that I want to know them._

"Well you know Bruce Wayne," I nodded my head, " Richard Grayson is his adopted son. Their rivals in the business world are Michael Red, and his son Xavier Red."

"Oh, well I know Bruce, but as far as Richard and Xavier, I might actually like the fact that I don't know them." But with my luck, it would stay that way for too long.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but remember how I told you that you were coming with me to this Charity Ball on Friday? Well it's hosted by Bruce Wayne, so Richard will definitely be there. And with one look at you, I have no doubt in my mind that he will be after you." _God, I hated it when I was right. _

I sighed, oh god, I couldn't wait for Friday now...

* * *

MuSiC iNSPiRaTioN- _Maneater _By Nelly Furtado 

-Just incase anyone was curious, The music inspiration thing at the beginning of each chapter is just there for fun. I will try to put one up for every single chapter, but we'll see. I am inspired by music entirely, so I thought it would be fun to put music lyrics up of the song that inspired me to write the chapter. IF you do thinks it's annoying However, i can stop doing it. Just let me know!

ANYWAY...i hope you enjoyed it, and i hoped it doesn't sound rushed, because i wrote this rather fast. PLEASE REVIEW. oh and i would really appreciate Reviews for my other oneshots from _Through the Never._ I'm sure that will be the next thing i'll update.

Oh wait I have a quick **question** for my reviewers...

When Richard and Kori meet in the next chapter should it be...

A.Richard's POV

B.Kori's POV

C.Both Richard and Kori POV

I want to leave it up to you guys, because I seriously can't make up my mind.

Thanx&Review


	3. Long Way 2 Go

I'm SO sorry that this took so long for me to write, I haven't really had any time so I made this chapter to the best of my Ability. I REALLY appreciated the fun reviews I received. This was a little difficult to write so Please bear with me and...

BEFORE YOU READ: Please pull out any music player and look up the song Long Way 2 Go by Cassie. I'm pretty sure that you'll enjoy this chapter EVEN more when you listen to this song :)

ENJOY

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TT or the outrageous song used in the chapter.

* * *

_I love it when they try to get scandalous_

_Even though they know they really can't handle it_

They can't handle it? _They can't handle it_

_Try to take me out to dinner, I'll cancel it_

_If you really want to know me than first of all_

_You should never try to get to personal_

_Cause I'm in it when I say_

_That you gotta a long way to go_

* * *

Richard's POV

7:45.

_Shit. _I'm late. I grabbed my car keys, taking one last look in the mirror. I grabbed my Armani suit jacket and practically flew out the door. Bruce's charity party was at 8 o'clock, and I still had to pick up my date.

I revved up the engine and took off. I really wasn't looking forward to this party, mainly because they were all boring as hell. The champagne was good, but being trapped in a room with rich, old business men was no walk in the park. Good thing I had Roy there, he actually made these events worth attending too. _Dammit. _I just remembered that he was gonna be out of town this weekend. It came to me because tomorrow I'm flying out there to meet up with him for a business meeting. Oh this was really gonna suck. Now I'm stuck with this girl, Summer, whom I invited to the charity and that I've been seeing for about a week. Not a preferred date, but she would do for tonight.

I approached Summer's house and met her outside. She kissed me and both got into the car. She started talking about her dress or something like that. I just nodded absent mindedly as she continued to babble about her life.

As we drove up to get out of the car, Summer got really excited, "Oh my god Richard, look at all of the paparazzi that want to know everything about me."I sighed and shook my head, girls always thought that it was all about them.

We both stepped out of the car and I handed the keys to the valet. I felt Summer hook her arm with mine and we walked up towards to front of the mansion. We were bombarded with tons of questions about me, and I ignored them all, but unfortunately Summer felt like she had to answer all of there questions. I dragged her off the cameras and the reporters and we stepped inside the mansion.

_Wow Bruce really went all out for this party. _I don't remember it being this important but the mansion was decorated to its fullest. Gold was everywhere. The curtains, the chandelier above us was lined with gold, even the wine glasses had gold trim on them. Summer stood there in amazement, and turned to me, "Richard, my god this place is beautiful."

"Yeah, this is another thing Bruce is famous for, his extravagant parties." We walked around for a few minutes saying hello to everyone. Summer soon excused herself to use the bathroom, so I took that was an opportunity to find somebody, anybody to talk too. And that's when I saw Bruce.

Bruce was talking to two young women from what I could tell. I started to make my way over towards them to see one of them leave. Then I had an epiphany,_ that was Donna leaving._ I walked closer towards Bruce to see he was still talking to one girl. And from the view right now, she looked unfamiliar and totally beautiful. I picked up my pace until I could actually see the girls face. That's when I stopped dead in my tracks. I stared deeply at her. _Who was she? And why was she so beautiful? _She had long auburn hair, and a killer body from what I could see. I shook myself from my dazed face and approached Bruce from behind.

I whispered at his shoulder, "Nice party as usually Bruce." He was caught off guard by my comment, and I smirked. I then looked over his shoulder and saw her. She was so beautiful, no gorgeous, no, goddess-like. Though she didn't look at me, I could feel the connection.

"Hey Richard, I thought I saw you come in late," he smiled, "Where's your date?" I pointed at the bathroom. Kori had finally looked up at me so I turned to look at her. She had the most gorgeous green eyes that I have ever seen in my life. They were like a forest green, full of life, and beauty. Bruce had noticed this and cleared his throat.

"Oh excuse me, Richard, I would like you to meet a very special woman. Her name is Kori Anders, she just moved here from New York," he turned towards Kori, "And this is Richard Grayson, my adopted son, and the biggest jack—" I literally pushed Bruce over before he could insult me and took a hold of her hand.

He excused himself while I took her hand and lightly brushed my lips over them. Now normally this would make any girl blush, but she did nothing but pull her hand away. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kori." Then she did something I've never seen before. She took the hand that I kissed and wiped it on her dress. That caught me way off guard, and I think she noticed because she smiled.

"I'll bet." Even though the comment wasn't the nicest, it made me smile. Her voice, was perfect sounding. I took myself out of my trance to see her looking down at her wine glass, looking well, bored. I could change that. Easily.

"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen in my life." I looked at her eyes, then down to her body, covered by a simple, but sexy black mini dress.

She continued to swirl the wine in her glass but started to chuckle, "Right, and I'll bet that my eyes are not the only thing you find gorgeous about me."

I smirked, I'll admit, I wouldn't mind seeing her between my silk sheets. But that will come later, because she was actually putting up a fight. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered in a deep husky voice, "You know, I like a woman, who knows she's beautiful." I pulled my back to hear her sigh, but I wasn't really sure what that meant.

Then I saw her glance around, and she came closer to me, whispering seductively, "You know, I like a man, who doesn't treat a women like shit." She pulled away and started to laugh when she saw my face.

I regained my composure and smiled saying, " Who gave you the right to be such a bitch?"

She too, smirked, "The same person who gave you the right to be a womanizing bastard."

I was about to come with another smart ass remark when I felt to small arms encircle my waist. _Perfect timing Summer._

"Oh Richard I've been looking all over for you, why did you leave me?" I sighed big time and took her arms off of my waist. She took a sidestep and then spotted Kori, and I could see her eyes getting big.

She shrieked, "Oh my god, your Kori Anders. Oh my god you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I love all the pictures you take, you are so gorgeous. I'm like your biggest fan ever!"

She looked up at Summer than at me and smiled brightly, "Oh thank you so much, that really means a lot."

Summer smiled even wider, "Oh my god you have to give me your autograph, please? My name is Summer."

"I would love to give you an autograph." I saw Summer pull out a piece of paper and pen and had Kori sign it. I was about to say something again when Donna interrupted as she approached us.

Donna then looked at me, giving me that look she gives Roy when he screws up. She then snapped her head towards Kori's, "Hey Kori, there's um somebody I want you to meet, let's go." She took Kori by the arm and they both disappeared into the crowd. Kori must have been Donna's date to the party. Kori was the girl that Roy was talking about Donna living with. _Perfect._ I knew it wasn't gonna be the last time I ever see her. That was for sure.

I didn't see Kori for the rest of the evening. It also became increasingly difficult to be around Summer because after being around Kori, he found her so, annoying. As he leaned back in his chair he found himself thinking about her again. _5 minutes_. 5 minutes I spend with Kori and she plaguing my mind. It was then I decided _We Belong Together..._

* * *

Kori's POV

Paparazzi was everywhere. They complete ambushed me and Donna as we made our entrance to this charity event. I guess word spread fast that I had moved to Gotham. We stepped into the mansion and I was amazed. There was gold everywhere. _Wow, Bruce sure knows how to impress a crowd. _

Donna must have noticed my amazement, "Bruce is notorious for throwing the best parties." I nodded my head. She led my inside and grabbed both of us a glass of wine. We mingled around for a bit, Donna introducing me to rich, old business men. All of them being polite, _too polite._ But Donna and I would just laugh it off. Any age, it didn't matter, men were _still_ pigs.

As we made our way to our table I spotted a man I hadn't seen in ages. " Oh lord Donna, is that Bruce Wayne over there?" He still was really handsome, despite his age.

"Yup. That's him. Come on let's go say hi." She took my arm and led me towards Bruce.

As we walked up to him turn towards me and Donna and locked eyes with me. "Kori? Is that you?" I smiled and ran up to get a huge hug from him. We released and he took a good look at me, "My, My, what have the years done to you. You are one very beautiful woman Kori."

I smiled at his words, "Thank you Bruce. But I can see the years have still treated you right, your really went all out for this party."

We started to catch up and were interrupted by Donna's phone, she looked at the screen then at me and Bruce, "Please excuse me, Roy's calling me." She took off in the opposite direction. When I turned around to face Bruce, I saw someone approaching him from behind. The man whispered something into his ear which caught him off guard and he turned to face him. I looked down at my feet, and got a weird feeling. That man was really good looking, was he that guy Donna was telling me about?

I saw as he side stepped to take a good look at me. I didn't look up because I was about one hundred percent positive this was the guy.

"Hey Richard, I thought I saw you walk in late, where's your date?"_That's right, his name was Richard. _I looked up as I saw him point towards the bathroom, and just after that his eyes locked with mine. I'm not surprised that woman would fall for a man like him. Beautiful deep blue eyes, short ebony hair spiked to perfection, and a well built body. Overall, he was gorgeous, I would give him that, but personality wise according to his stereotype, would make him the worlds most ugly man to me.

I guess we had been staring at each other for awhile because Bruce cleared his throat, "Oh excuse me, Richard, I would like you to meet a very special woman. Her name is Kori Anders, she just moved here from New York," he then turned to me, "And this is Richard Grayson, my adopted son, and the biggest jack—" I started giggling as Richard had shoved Bruce out of the way. He quietly excused himself before leaving.

He took my hand from my side and brushed his lips over them looking at me, lust already filling them, _Was that supposed to make me blush? _" It's a pleasure to meet you Kori."

I wiped my hand that he kissed on my dress, and looked at his face that was full of confusion, I smiled, _This was going to be fun._

"I'll bet." I replied obviously uninterested looking back down at my wine glass.

He smiled before saying, "You know, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life." I rolled my eyes as his gaze went south, definitely checking out my body.

I started swirling the wine in the glass and chuckled to myself, "Right, and I'll bet that my eyes are not the only thing you find gorgeous about me."_Pig. _I almost added that at the end but decided I'd play nice tonight.

What he did next did throw me off guard a bit, even though I didn't show it. "You know, I like a woman, who knows she's beautiful." He whispered it into my ears which was unexpected, _another childish attempt to make me blush, or something. _But instead I sighed, he was trying a little too hard.

I looked around the room, _Where the hell is Donna? _I rolled my eyes, unnoticed by Richard and came closer to him whispering seductively into his ear, "You know, I like a man, who doesn't treat a women like shit." I looked back at his face and let out a good laugh.

Then he smirked and said, "What gave you the right to be such a bitch?"

I met his same facial feature, "The same person who gave you the right to be a womanizing bastard."

I was expecting something else to come out of his mouth when some girl had come up from behind Richard and putting her arms around him. She said something but I wasn't paying any attention, I was too busy looking around the room, looking for Donna. When all of a sudden I heard this high pitched screech.

"Oh my god, your Kori Anders. Oh my god you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I love all the pictures you take, you are so gorgeous. I'm like your biggest fan ever!"_ Yeah, you and the other millions of girls who wish that they were me._

I looked at her, and then at Richard. It fit perfectly. She was probably some high sorority slut that Richard was messing around with. I smiled, "Oh thank you so much, that really means a lot."

"Oh my god you have to give me your autograph, please? My name is Summer." I sighed on the inside. But I secretly caught a priceless glance at Richard. He looked so confused.

That's when I said, "I would love to give you an autograph." Then all of a sudden she had a paper and pen and I signed it. It was then when Donna showed up to rescue me. She sent Richard a death glare which made me smile.

Then she looked at me apologetically, "Hey Kori, there's um somebody I want you to meet, let's go." She grabbed my arm and we disappeared from Richard's sight.

It was then when I turned to Donna, "Dear lord, what took you so long? You left me stuck with that piece of scum, for like five minutes!"

"I'm so sorry Kori, but Roy had to tell me something. What did he say? Did he hit on you?"

"Yes, but wasn't anything worth mentioning. He's not even worth mentioning. I think that we should leave. I don't really want to be around him anymore." I looked at Donna and she laughed.

"And I thought the Grayson charm never failed. Okay let's say goodbye to Bruce, and then get the hell out of here. We need our rest before we got out tomarrow night." I nodded in agreement.

_Thank God. I Really needed to wash my hand._

* * *

_Wanna Love me? Wanna touch me?_

_Think twice cause you gotta long way to go_

_Don't know how to act, better fall back_

_It's like that, Cause you gotta long way to go_

_It's not that deep, take it easy_

_You want to please me, you gotta long way to go_

_I'm a bad girl, you want to get close_

_Ease up, cause you gotta a long way to go_

* * *

MuSiC INSPiRaTioN: _Long Way 2 Go_ by Cassie

So i decided to put it in both POV's, so everyone can be happy! i REALLY glad your guys like the music inspirations, b/c i have alot of fun putting them up:)

Well, i hope you enjoyed the chapter because i had a blast writing it. to make up for such a long update i should have the next chapter up by Friday. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

YAY, next chapter Kori and Donna go to the club and Kori meets Xavier.

Thanx&Review


	4. U and Ur Hand

WELCOME!

I am was like jumping up and down for all the reviews I received for this story. I am SO glad you guys enjoyed it:)

AND. If you liked the last chapter, you'll LOVE this one. It's Kori and Xavier Time!

So please ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I Don't own TT, or any of the music, oh and I don't own AREA(That's the club name in THE HILLS) either.

* * *

_Wanna dance by myself_

_Guess your out of luck_

_Don't touch, Back up_

_I'm not the one, Buh-Bye_

_Listen up, it's just not happening_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

* * *

Kori's POV

_Come on stupid boot, get into my damn foot. There!_ My foot finally slipped into the knee length boot and I zipped it up. I stood up and looked at myself in my Mirror. I smiled, _I looked good._ I wore a simple strapless emerald mini cocktail dress, with a pair of pain in the ass, but good looking pair of boots that barely reached my knees. I checked my make-up and grabbed my purse. I was ready to go out tonight.

Tonight, Donna and I were going out to this new club AREA. She said it was a lot of fun, with great music. I was really excited, anything was better than Friday night. Just thinking about it made me sigh, and roll my eyes. Anyway tonight was gonna be awesome and I couldn't wait.

I walked into our living room and there waiting was a very beautiful Donna. Her body was covered by a midnight blue mini dress and high heels with a cute purse. We both looked at each other. We were definitely show stoppers.

"Ready Kori? Your gonna love AREA, it's a great place to party." I smiled it was time to have some fun.

"Yeah, let's hit the road." With that we grabbed our jackets and headed out the door, and into Donna's Mercedes.

We arrived at the club after about a fifteen minute ride. We stepped out to go through a repeat of what happened just the other night. Paparazzi was everywhere. We hurried over to the VIP line and were escorted inside.

I took a step inside and took a good look around, amazingly. This place was rockin. Lights flashing, _Makes Me Wonder_ by Maroon 5 was filling my body with the urge to dance. All of a sudden I felt Donna grab onto my arm and drag me over to the Bar. We ordered our drinks and two of Donna's closest friends approached her. They said hello and Donna began introducing them to me.

"Kori darling, these are some of my friends, Karen Beecher, and Rachel Roth." I took a good look at them before saying hello. Karen was African American, tall, and very pretty. She was wearing a dress very similar to the one I wore last night, except hers was a little longer. As for Rachel, she was a little shorter than me, with more pale skin, that seem to really work with the short violet dress she was wearing.

Then Karen spoke up, "Kori Anders, you're the famous model, you are so gorgeous in your pictures, and in person."

Rachel nodded then added, "But you probably get really sick of hearing that, so," she reached out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

I smiled, "You have no idea." We all shared a laugh together.

"Oh my god, you guys will never believe what Kori did last night," she looked at me "Tell them what you did last night."

I looked at Karen and Rachel and sighed, " I met Richard Grayson last night."

Donna looked at me, "And..." I looked at Donna, rudely before turning back to Karen and Rachel.

"And, he tried to use that charm of his on me, and well, how do I say this," I thought about it for a second, "I kinda shoved it back up his ass."

Karen and Rachel both looked at me for a second. Then Rachel said, "So you actually turned him down."

I nodded my head. All of a sudden Rachel and Karen broke out into fits of laughter. Laughter that turned hysterical. When the laughter finally ended. Karen and Rachel looked at each other then Karen said to Rachel, "I think we might just get along with Kori."

I smiled, "So I take that you guys don't like him either?"

Then Rachel looked at me, "It's not that we don't like him, we get along, it's just that we all agreed on the fact that man needs to face rejection. Were just glad a women, looking as good as you are, could totally turn him down like that."

"I hate men like him. Thinking that they're on top of the world like that. I guess I just wish that I could show him and men like Richard, that woman can be on top too." they all nodded at me.

"I heard that," Karen said before holding her drink up for a toast, "To Kori, who can show men who the real bosses are in this world." We all held our drinks up, and then brought them back down to take a big drink out of them.

We talked about other random things when something caught my eye. It was a really good looking guy. A great looking guy that look just like..._Richard?_

"Who's that?" I looked at the guy again and he was talking with one of his friends.

"Oh my god, I didn't see him come in." Donna said as she saw him.

She then looked over towards Rachel, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about him. Hm, has Kori met him yet?"

I looked at Rachel, "That's not Richard is it?"

"No, but your really close. His name is Xavier Red. He is just like Richard. He good looking, rich, has a way with woman, and is extremely self-absorbed. They're good friends, but they never talk because in the business industry, they are major enemies."

I nodded my head and just stared at him, _Alright, he was good looking, but I can just see how shallow he really is from here._

Donna looked at me worriedly, "Kori, should we leave?"

"No, I think I need to meet this Xavier guy. There's no point in running from these type of men. They always find you." I looked over at the girls and smiled, "Why don't you guys hang out back here and let me ride this one out." They laughed.

"Have fun, and look back here when you need rescuing." Donna smiled.

Rachel also said laughing, "Good luck, not that you need it." And with that I started towards the bar.

* * *

Xavier POV

"So where's your girl Xavier?" My best friend Wally said as he took another drink from his glass.

"Um, not sure, but I really could care less, Wally smirked, "She wasn't exactly the preferred date, so I left her on the dance floor."

"Ouch." Wally said sarcastically. Wally has been my best friend since high school. Though he didn't exactly work the way I did with women, that was okay, he was a good guy and has been with his girl Jen, for like 2 years now. Meanwhile, my relationships don't last more than 2 months tops.

Wally was distracted at the moment though, looking past my shoulder, "Oh shit, who's that?" I immediately turned my head and stared at the sight before me. She was a woman, no a princess, no a queen, or better yet a goddess. A gorgeous one at that. She was standing at that second, before sitting down at the bar. She had what looked like auburn hair that was currently curled with a dress, and a short one that was definitely doing justice on her never-ending legs. She sat at the bar all alone. _I could change that._

"Who is she?" Wally looked, dazed like me, which slightly angered me. He had a girl, he didn't need to look at her that way.

"I have no idea, but I'm about to find out that, and more." I set my drink down on the table.

"Go easy now, a woman like that, she doesn't look as willing."

I shook my head, "Just watch and learn my friend." I ignored Wally's sigh and made my way towards my new crush.

"Hello there cutie, I don't think I've ever seen you before, the names Xavier Red." she turned her head to look at me and by god, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I think it was her eyes that caught me off guard, so green, and so innocent. It was weird because it made me more excited to meet her than, any other woman I have ever met in my life.

"Actually, my names not _cutie, _it's Kori."

"Kori, that's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." She looked at him and smile. He got more excited.

"I wish I could say the same for you." She said ever so cutely.

I laughed, "Well that's to bad you don't find me attractive, because I find myself attracted to you."

She rolled her eyes and I sat up straight. "How about you come dance with me."

She looked at me, "You know what, I'll pass, but I see a blonde over there that probably wouldn't mind." I turned my head as she pointed to some blonde girl across the room who smile and wink at me. I sort of shivered and she started giggling.

"Beside I'm not your type." I looked at her. She was absolutely irresistible. How could she not be my type?

"Oh I think I'll be the judge of that princess." I smirked at her and she smiled again.

"Well, I only date men that will worship the ground I walk on."

I smirked again, " Well I was never really into religion, but I think I can make an exception for a goddess like yourself."

She laughed, "But you do sound kind of desperate. And I hate desperate men."

I tilted my head back in laughter, "I don't really think you know me, because I am most certainly not desperate."

"Good, there's just one more thing I hate about men."

"Lay it on me, I know we belong together." She looked like she was thinking for a second, and then she opened up her mouth.

"I absolutely hate men who you use women for their own perverted pleasure." I stopped breathing, I was wrong, she knew everything about me. For the first time in my life I was at a loss of words, and she could see right through me.

She smirked and said, "That's what I thought, nice meeting you." with that she rose from her seat and made her way. Away from me. She was one cold hearted _bitch._ But surprisingly it made me want her all the more. I watched as she walked away and grab her friends, probably leaving. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man, looks like things went well." Wally started laughing his head off and I got angry.

"Shut up Wally, I didn't really like her anyway." He and I both knew it was a big lie and I ignored his smart ass remark as I ordered another drink. I'll see her again, and when I do, I'll make her _mine._

* * *

Kori's POV

Once we all got outside the club we were laughing our guts out. Karen while she was laughing said, "Did you see the look on his face as Kori walked away form him. Oh man, where was the camera?" I laughed even harder.

Then Rachel said, "Your pretty good at turning guys down, and being a complete bitch about it. I'm guessing you've had a lot of experience?"

I nodded, "You have no idea. But you'd think after being a bitch they'd leave you alone, but nine times out ten, they come crawling back."

"Hey Kori let's get out of here, I've had enough fun for one night." Donna was right I was exhausted after this weekend. We said good bye to Karen and Rachel and made our way home.

Once we got home I showered and said good night to Donna. I got into bed and started thinking. _Richard and Xavier are so alike._ As I was talking to Xavier I saw all the same similarities. They were both very handsome, Same kind of Body, color of hair, but their eyes were a little different. Xavier's eyes are more grey then they are blue, like Richard's are. I started laughing to myself, but personality wise, they were both equally as shallow and self absorbed._ Just like pigs._

* * *

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't want to really mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over, before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

* * *

MuSiC iNSPiRaTioN-_U_ _+ Ur Hand_ by Pink 

TEEHEE, i love the meaning behind that song, don't you?

I hope you liked this chapter just as much as you liked the previous one. For some odd reason, Xavier was much easier to make fun of, then Richard.

OMG I'm leaving on a vacation to CANADA tomarrow. so i'll be back in like a week :(

So please leave me many wonderful REVIEWS, and i'll be sure to post the new chapter as soon as i get back :)

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Kori and Donna Reflect on Kori first weekend in Gotham. Then Kori get's an idea. A MASTER PLAN. A plan so brilliant, that Gotham's two hottest men better watch out...

UNITL THEN

Thanx&Review


	5. Like a Boy

DUDE! I'm Back from Canada and now I have the accent now eh? lol. Just Kidding.

Along with doing LOTS of summer homework, I thought up the perfect 5th chapter.

So please.

ENJOY

Oh and before I forget...

**DEDICATION**- This chapter is for the lovely **Lil-Mz.Sunshine** and all the wonderful long reviews she has given me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the others:)

Disclaimer-I don't own TT or the most excellent song used in this chapter.

* * *

Kori's POV

Sleep slowing lifted from me as I sat up in bed. It was then when my head started to throb. _Hangover._ I have had worse hangovers before, but this was a promise for a horrible day. Then flashbacks of this whole weekend made my head want to explode.

I really didn't expect my first weekend in Gotham to turn out the way it did. I met two very gorgeous boys that were anything but exciting to meet. I guess that came out wrong. I met two arrogant jerks that just so happen to be really good looking. I rejected them both, something I knew that they were not used to hearing. Which in my opinion made it all the more fun. Oh the looks on their faces. Simply Priceless.

What they both needed was a lesson. And if one person could teach them that, I'm sure it would be me. And by god, I would make sure they got one.

I dragged myself out of bed, noticed my lack of clothing, slipped a robe and headed downstairs for a well deserved cup of coffee.

-

When I got down the stairs I heard a male voice. _Who was that?_ I picked up my pace down the stairs and my eyes where met by Donna's and Roy's. _Roy._ Thank god it's only Roy.

I fixed my expression on my face, "Good morning everyone."

Roy and Donna were sitting at the dining table talking about something that looked important, "Am I interrupting?"

"Oh not at all Kori, as a matter of fact, Roy and I were just talking about you." She looked at Roy and he smiled at me.

She paused and I looked at her expectantly, " And..."

"And we were thinking about throwing you a little party, you know, to officially welcome you to Gotham." She smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sounds good to me."

Then Roy spoke up, " Alright, were gonna have it at my house and were gonna invite all of Donna's friends, and a few of mine as well."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "_Your_ friends?"

He started laughing, "Oh don't worry Kori. I heard about your run-ins with Richard and Xavier. I wasn't planning on inviting them. Unless, you want me too." I snickered as he said the last part.

"Roy, if they came, it wouldn't be a party anymore. At least not for me." He started laughing even harder.

"Well you know I was with Richard all of yesterday and he wanted to know _everything_ about you. He told me that when he first saw you, he immediately took a liking into you, and that he really wants to see you again. The funny part was that he never said anything about you totally throwing everything he said back in his face."

I shook my head, "Why does that not surprise me?"

Donna smiled, "Well I assure you Kori," She looked over at Roy, "That none of those pigs will make an entrance at your party."

Roy raised a hand in defense, "Hey now, there not pigs, there just men. Men like them are just desperate in their own way to find the woman of their dreams. It just so happens that guys like Richard and Xavier aren't taking their time to find that girl

Donna gave him that look, and Roy immediately regretted what he said. "Roy, you are so wrong."

He looked at her quizzically, "I am?"

"Yes, you are. Men are pigs. They feel threaten by the world around them so they feel the urge to control something weaker then they are. They think women are weak. So they take advantage of us women, to feel dominate."

"Actually," Donna shot him another look and he stuttered, "Your perfectly right, I have no idea why I defend them." she smiled satisfactorily and kissed his cheek.

"And that's why I'm dating you and not jerks like other men are." I started laughing so hard. Roy scowled at me, he knew I was laughing at the fact that now Donna controlled the words coming out of his mouth.

We were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. It was Roy's pager. "Shit, I 've got to go, before I'm late. I have another meeting with Bruce and Richard. I will see you ladies later." I waved goodbye as he kissed Donna and headed out the door.

Then i turned back to face Donna, "So a party for me huh, when is it?"

Donna turned to me, "Oh it's gonna be on Friday, at Roy's house. There you'll see Karen and Rachel and the rest of the gang. There so much fun. You'll fit right in."

"Good, I think I need to meet the fun people of Gotham." I sighed as I took a seat across Donna.

"I'm sorry about this week Kori. I probably could have done a better job of protecting you from Richard and Xavier. I wouldn't be too surprised if you wanted to go back to New York."

I shook my head, "I don't want to go back to New York. Trust Me. This weekend was a little interesting, but I still had a lot of fun. But just thinking about them makes me angry, It's time they were taught a strong lesson."

Me and Donna sat their in silence just thinking. _What could we do to show them who's boss? _I was lost in my own thoughts when something hit me. An idea. That just might work.

I suddenly looked up at Donna, and smiled ever so wickedly, "Donna I have the most perfect idea to give these men a little run for their money."

"What is it Kori?"

"I get into a serious relationship with both of them." I smiled, and she looked at me weirdly.

"How would that work? I mean their best friends..." And then she figured out what I was getting too, "That never, ever see each other. At all."

I nodded my head, "Exactly."

She smiled a big, wide smile, "It's perfect Kori. You could date both of them at the same time and make them fall in love with you. Then when the time is right. You pull the carpet right underneath them and make them fall flat on their asses. Figuratively speaking of course."

I laughed, "Yup, when the time is right, I tell them that they never meant anything to me. That I played both of them to teach them that women can play the same game. There is just one problem though."

She pulled her back, "What's the problem?"

"Roy. He's best friends with both of them. If he finds out that I'm dating both of them, he'll tell them and then our plan blows up."

Donna smirked, "Oh don't worry, I'll take care of Roy. So how do we put your plan into action?"

"We'll start today. Call Roy right now and have him just invite Richard to my party. I'll deal with Xavier later."

Donna nodded her head and picked up her cell phone and dialed up Roy's cell phone. She set the phone on speaker phone so we could both listen.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Honey, do you have a second."

_Uh yea, I'm just with Richard right now, what's up?"_

I tried to suppress a giggle while she continued, "Perfect. Roy can you invite Richard to Kori's party right now?"

"_Umm okay, why?"_

"I'll explain later, just ask Richard to come," Donna started giggling before saying, "Oh and tell him that Kori really wants him to come." I put my head in my hands trying so hard not to laugh out loud.

"_Okay Donna, you wanna tell me what's going on?"_

"No more questions Roy, I need you to do this right away. Okay I love you bye." Donna quickly ended the phone call and me and her laughed our guts off.

I lifted my head after my fit of laughter, "Ready for the biggest heart breaks you'll ever witness in your life?"

Donna and I did a High-five and she nodded, "Oh yeah."

* * *

_What if I, had a thing on the side?_

_Made you cry?_

_Would the rules change up?_

_Or would they still apply?_

_If I, played you like a toy_

_Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy_

* * *

Richard's POV

I looked over to see Roy look at his phone weirdly as he pressed the end button."Who was that Roy?"

He then looked at me, "It was Donna. Donna and I are throwing a little party to welcome Kori to Gotham and Donna just told me that Kori really wanted you to come. It's on Friday at my house."

"Kori really wanted me to come?" I don't' know why that came to me as a surprise, but hey, I wasn't gonna complain.

"Well that's what Donna said. So are you gonna be there?"

"Well sure. I wouldn't want to disappoint a girl like Kori." I couldn't believe it. I was actually excited to go to her party. Even though it was still five days away, I couldn't wait. It was really weird. I mean I knew she would come around eventually. I just didn't expect her to do it do suddenly. But that's all right because it wouldn't be long before I would have her begging for more.

* * *

MuSiC iNSPiRaTioN: _Like a Boy_ by Ciara

Yuck, i really didn't like this chapter to well. I think I could have written this one a little better, but I felt like i had to Update for all you awesome reviewers. so REVIEW!

_Is my story becoming to feminist? _I hope you guys don' t think this, I thought about it after I finished writing this chapter. I could back off a little if you want me too. It's nothing against men or anything, it's just i'm trying to make Richard and Xavier be bastards who don't treat women right.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

It's Friday and Kori's wonderful party is in Full swing. But what happens when a gorgeous Richard Grayson comes to say hello? AND what will Donna do about Roy?

UNTIL THEN

Thanx&Review


	6. Give It Up To Me

AHH!!! My next chapter is FINALLY Ready.

I'm apologize for the wait. But I'm positive that this will live up to your expectations with length, content, humor and fluff.

SO please

ENJOY

Disclaimer-I don't own TT, the horrible jokes, or any of the music blah, blah, blah.

* * *

_From you looking at me I got the sense that you want me_

_When you gonna give it up to me?_

_Your body enticing and making me want it_

_When you gonna give it up to me?_

_But if not today girl, then it must be tomorrow_

_When you fulfill my fantasy_

_Cause you know I give you loving shaped like an arrow_

_When you gonna give it up to me?_

* * *

Kori's POV

"You guys wanted to talk to me." Roy sounded impatient, probably because Donna and I had to talk to him, and he was hosting a party for me right downstairs in his wonderful house.

But the party and hosting would have to wait, we needed to take care of the one minor flaw in our scheme and that was making sure that Roy wouldn't interfere with our plan to bring down his best friends.

"Roy we needed to talk to you about something that's a little important to Kori and I." Roy then sighed and closed the door behind him, leaving Donna and I alone with Roy in his bedroom.

"Is Richard coming tonight?" He had better be, because if he didn't that would definitely slow down our plan.

"Yup. But knowing him, he'll be _fashionably_ late. Why did you ask him to come anyway?"

Donna looked at me, then back at Roy, "Well that's the thing. You know how you always said that you think that Richard and Xavier should be taught a good lesson in the way they run their love lives? Well Kori and I have this idea that just might work so we need you to stay out of it and not tell Richard and Xavier anything."

Roy casually raised an eyebrow. "Do I have a choice?"

Donna and I looked at each other, then both shook our heads at him.

"That's what I thought. All right, my lips are sealed but good luck, those men are not fooled too easily." Roy then turned and left the room. Then we smiled at each other, _and their goes the tiny flaw, now our plan is unstoppable. _

"Okay now that, that's over with, wanna go to your party? There you'll see Karen and Rachel, and of course their boyfriends."

"What are their boyfriends like?" Men of Gotham were always a little shaky to me, the only decent one I knew was Roy.

"They're cool. But you'll find out when you meet them. But of course when Richard comes..."

"Yes, I know. I have to spend the rest of the night flirting with him and hopefully get him to ask me out." I stuck my tongue out.

Donna started cracking up saying, "With one good look at you, I'm sure that'll be the first thing he'll ask you."

We then linked arms and made our way to the booming party waiting just below us.

-

Roy knew how to throw a party. As I made my way down the stairs with Donna people were everywhere, surrounding us as we reached the bottom. The speakers were screaming my current ring tone, _Shut up and Drive_ by Rihanna. The house was also very beautiful and spacious. I was very impressed with Roy and Donna, I don't think I deserved all this.

It wouldn't be till an hour of walking around meeting people with Donna that she left me and I would finally run into Karen and Rachel. They were both looking fabulous, Rachel wearing a cute little navy blue dress, and Karen wearing a creme colored dress that went wonderful with her skin color. Me, holding my second drink of the night watched as they approached me.

Karen and Rachel hugged me, then Karen said, "Hey Kori, How are you?"

"I'm great, this party was way more than I expected it to be."

Rachel smiled, "Well it should be, considering the wonderful start you've had in Gotham so far."

I too, smiled, "Well trust me it's about to get a lot better."

"Oh yes, Donna told us a bit about your plan, and please don't let Karen and I stand in your way." It didn't bother me that they knew about, but it wasn't really something I would want to tell anyone else about though, for fear of it leaking out and Richard and Xavier finding out.

Karen then turned around, turned back and whispered something in Rachel's ear before turning back to me, "Kori, we have two people we want you to meet, Our boyfriend's Victor and Garfield."

Then all of a sudden a man with dirty blonde surfer hair popped up right in front of me. "Hi. The names Garfield, but all the beautiful women call me Gar."

Rachel slaps him on the shoulder, "Gar, don't flatter yourself. Kori this is my boyfriend Garfield Logan."

I took a good look at him. He was cute, his hair was way cute. He wasn't too tall, and was more skinny then he was muscular, I could tell by the green button up shirt that he was wearing. He pulled out his hand for me to shake, and I was just about too, when I saw something in his hand.

"Um, I think there is something in your hand." I looked down at it to get a closer look and looked completely puzzled. "Is that tofu?"

He looked down at his hand, "Oh god Dammit, you weren't supposed to see that." I was about to open my mouth to say something when I was interrupted with another body, this one, two times my size.

I then looked up to meet the eyes of a tall but good looking African American who opened his mouth, "Garfield that jokes _way_ out of date, put that shit away, before someone actually puts it in their mouth."

Garfield sighed before muttering to himself, "Roy would have found it funny."

The man turned back to me, "Hi there little lady. My names Victor Stone, Vic for short, I'm Karen's boyfriend." He too, held out his hand and this time I took a second look at it, making sure there was nothing there.

He started laughing, "Oh don't worry, I'm nothing like Garfield, the person who thinks he deserves the title of being a comedian and has only one fan, that being Roy, who some how finds his material funny."

I smiled at him, he was cool, I know I would get along with him, I looked at him"It's nice to meet you both," and I looked back over towards Garfield, "I think."

Then Roy comes busting through and shook Gar, who still was moping about his pathetic joke, "Hey buddy, did you get her with the tofu thing?"

He looked up at Roy, "Nah, she saw it right before I could shake her hand."

"Oh," Roy turned to look at me, "Well Gar? What are you waiting for? Make Kori laugh with some of your best jokes."

"Okay, I think I got a few up my sleeve. Do you mind Kori?" He looked at me with a wide smile. They couldn't be that bad could they?

I smiled, "Yeah sure Gar, show me what you got."

"All right, So a smart blonde, Santa, and a pregnant woman were on an elevator, and there on the ground lies a twenty dollar bill. Who picks it up?"

I looked into the air not really interested in the answer, "I have no idea."

He smiled wide, "The pregnant lady, the other two don't exist." I felt the party go silent as Vic, Karen, Rachel, and I stood there. Then out of the blue, Roy starts laughing his head off.

I raised an eyebrow, "I get it, but aren't you a blonde?"

Then everyone started laughing, Vic saying, "Way to make fun of yourself man."

Garfield sighed in frustration, "Okay well let me try again, this I'm sure will make you laugh. What do you call an empty can of Cheese whiz?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I knew this joke was gonna stink.

"Cheese Whuz." He left his mouth open slightly, obviously waiting for me to start laughing. Instead Vic sighed really loudly.

"Give it up dude, before you make her leave the country."

I started laughing, "You know your jokes are so bad, that they actually make me smile Gar."

He beamed, "Really? I knew I was funny. I just knew it."

I saw as Rachel sighed, smiled at me and then took Gar and wondered off. I also had noticed that Karen and Vic had left, leaving Roy and I alone.

"Hey let's go refill that drink of yours." I looked down at it. It was empty. So I followed him to his bar that people were also seated at. Roy took a step behind the counter and I took a seat across from him.

"So how do you like the party so far?"

"This party is great Roy, you really didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Of course I did. You are a very special person. Speaking of special, your special guest has just arrived." I turned to follow his gaze to see a man. Clad in designer jeans, a white button up shirt and sunglasses. I locked eyes with Richard as he calmly walked up to me. I could feel my cold drink on my arm when I turned around to see Roy smiling as he was leaving the bar. Then when I slowly turned my head back I was met with what I thought were eyes, though difficult to know, seeing as Richard was wearing sunglasses.

Then he spoke, his voice deep and husky, "Hey there, What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing all alone?"

I smirked cutely, "Hm I'm not sure, probably so I could watch men like you waste your time on girls like me."

He shook his head, "Do you get some kind of enjoyment out of rejecting me?"

"Most definitely." My smile never leaving my face.

"Well there's something you should know about me, I don't give up too easily, when I see something that I want I stop at nothing to get it. You are no exception to this." He took a seat next to me.

"Well there's something that you should know about me. I do not date desperate guys. And seeing as you need my attention so much I can't help but think you're a bit needy."

He started laughing, "Me? Desperate? Needy? You've got it all wrong sweetheart. You see I'm attracted to you. And I know the attraction is mutual, or else I wouldn't be standing right here in front of you."

"Or, I just like to tease." I crossed my hands over my chest.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Well why don't I show you that I'm not like the other guys you've dated. Let me take you out on a date tomorrow night."

"As fun as it sounds, I'll have to pass. But I should get going. I have people that are worth my time." He looked surprised. I smiled and picked up my drink, I could see Donna, she was looking right at me and Richard. I started my way towards her but was stopped by a pair of strong arms on my shoulders. The next two seconds were a blur as Richard spun me around and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He brought his face closer to mine, and time seemed to slow down as he put his lips to mine. I resisted at first but he was a really _good_ kisser so I couldn't help myself. I relaxed into the kiss, but just as he was about to deepen it I pulled away to leave him wanting more.

Then he whispered in my ear, "I want to be worth your time."

I sighed and released myself from his hold, much to his disappointment. "One date. That's it. Pick me up at 7:00, and try not to be as late as you were to my party." With that I turned on heel and left a speechless, but happy Richard and headed towards Donna.

She ran up to me, "Oh my god, what the hell happened back there?"

Donna must have seen the kiss. "Don't worry I got my date with Richard tomorrow night. And the kiss, that was the bait. I'm damn sure he took it, and by the end of this first date, he'll be head over heels."

* * *

Richard's POV

I step in the doorway of my good friend Roy's house. This party was hot, I guess Roy wanted to show Kori just how Gotham likes to party. And even though Roy was a relationship man, he still knew how to party.

I headed towards the bar to get a drink before seeking out my princess. But as I saw she had beat me there. There my goddess was sitting all alone at the bar while Roy handed her another drink. _Perfect timing as always._ I fixed my composure and made my way towards her.

I took a moment to take her in while her back was turned as she watched Roy excuse himself from the bar. She was wearing a simple strapless white dress with a beautiful gold necklace. Her legs looked especially perfect tonight, the dress showing off the tanned-ness of her skin. She then turned back towards me and I smile at the sight of her flawless features.

Then I cleared my throat slightly, whispering deeply, "Hey there, What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing all alone?"

She smiled ever so cutely, "Hm I'm not sure, probably so I could watch men like you waste your time on girls like me."

God, what was it with her and putting down every word I said? I shook my head, "Do you get some kind of enjoyment out of rejecting me?"

She spoke, the smile never leaving her face, "Most definitely."

I needed to get comfortable so I took a seat next her before saying, "Well there's something you should know about me, I don't give up too easily, when I see something that I want I stop at nothing to get it. You are no exception to this."

"Well there's something that you should know about me. I do not date desperate guys. And seeing as you need my attention so much I can't help but think you're a bit needy." How could she say that? I was nothing close too desperate, and no girl has ever come close to calling me that before.

I chuckled to myself before saying, "Me? Desperate? Needy? You've got it all wrong sweetheart. You see I'm attracted to you. And I know the attraction is mutual, or else I wouldn't be standing right here in front of you."

"Or, I just like to tease." _Tease._ That would be the one word I could describe her with, besides being totally hott. She loved playing hard to get, which I didn't mind completely, it usually meant that the girl was actually worth your time. But I'll admit, I can't really think of a time when I was cold-heartedly rejected the way the Kori was doing to me right now.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Well why don't I show you that I'm not like the other guys you've dated. Let me take you out on a date tomorrow night."

"As fun as it sounds, I'll have to pass. But I should get going. I have people that are worth my time." That was it. I was done with rejection. I was getting angry at her attitude, and to make things worse she was trying to walk away from me. I was not okay with this, I knew just one way to show her how I feel.

I lifted my arms and put them on her shoulders. I could feel her kinda of shiver because she was surprised. I smiled as I spun her around to face me. She knew what was coming, but so far she had not tried to resist. And before she could, I kissed her. She tasted so good, her lips were absolutely perfect. I wanted to taste all of her, despite the fact that she was starting to resist. But she relaxed in the kiss eventually, and I felt this swell of pride in my chest. But that pride vanished when she pulled away, right as I was going to deepen our kiss.

The look on her face was of complete satisfaction as her eyes fluttered open. She regained her composure, but I was still a little stunned by our fantastic kiss. I leaned close again, not to kiss her again, but to whisper in her ear, "I want to be worth your time."

I then pulled away from her, and she released herself from my grasp and she looked up at me, "One date. That's it. Pick me up at 7:00, and try not to be as late as you were to my party."

She turned around, grabbed her drink and left me all alone and deep in thought. The kiss was a lot better than I expected. She was full of surprises and I found myself a little too excited to spend time with her tomorrow. I put my fingers to my lips to feel that same heat that I just felt when we kissed.

I was then met by a hand on the shoulder. I turned to find Roy there smiling. "So I'm guessing things with Kori went better than they did the first time."

I nodded my head, "There's just something about her that I can't resist. But I know that she's in love with me, because she liked the kiss and agreed to go out on a date with me tomorrow night."

Roy smirked, "That's it Richard? I would think that you would have taken her home by now. Don't tell your losing your touch."

"Nah, she just deserves better treatment anyway. I figure the more patient I am, the more it'll be worth it when I finally take her home with me."

Roy started laughing, "You should listen to yourself, this is something I definitely don't see every day, Richard Grayson actually wants to take his time with a girl. Kori must really mean something to you."

I suddenly got angered by what Roy said, "She doesn't mean anything to me. She's just playing hard to get. But that's all right because within a week she'll be on her knees begging to spend the night with me."

I relaxed as Roy smirked, "That's more like the Richard I know."

* * *

MuSiC iNSPiRaTioN-_Give It Up To Me_ by Sean Paul Feat. Keisha Cole 

Thank you To all my Reviewers, this chapter was made to satisfiy you guys:) This unfortunately might be my last update before my school year starts which is Sept. 4th. But I will try my hardest to update Labor day weekend. so REVIEW and I'll update ASAP

AHH! I have major Writer's block. I NEED YOUR HELP! Please send me any idea you have for a good KorixRichard AU one-shot. I really want to post a new one-shot for _Through the Never_, but my mind is totally blank. Anyway PM me if you have any good ideas. THANX!!!

Haha hope you guys enjoyed this, i way too much fun writing this. esp. Garfield parts:)

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Kori and Richard's beautiful Date. Richard begins to see that Kori DOES mean something to him. Will the date be a complete disaster? Will love be discovered? And more importantly will there be another one?

UNTIL THEN

Thanx&Review


	7. Don't Phunk With My Heart

OMG!

I am so glad I finished this in time before school starts which is in like 2 days for me. AHHHH!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, mainly because this MIGHT be the last update for awhile.

Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are REALLY great. You're the reason for the quick update:)

OH another thing, the date is in Richard's POV, I hope that isn't a problem...

Disclaimer: I Don't own TT, or starbucks, nor the old song used in this chapter.

* * *

_No, No, No, No Don't phunk with my heart_

_I wonder if I take you home, would you still be in love baby?_

_I wonder if I take you home, would you still be in love baby?_

* * *

Kori's POV

"Oh my God, Kori you look to die for." I twirled in my short, halter midnight blue dress that I had just purchased recently.

Donna was right I did look to die for. My hair was carefully tied up into a bun, with my side swept bangs falling on my face adorned with a bit of make up. I looked at myself in my floor mirror. This would have to do for the night. Tonight I was going out on my first date with _the_ pigheaded Richard Grayson, and I was more than excited to see him. Not.

The plan tonight was to make him see that I was his world, that I was the woman for him. I would have to do anything I could to make him see that I was something to hold on to. Not a woman to sleep with, and throw out the next day. Speaking of that, I have made one condition to this plan. One rule that will keep my reputation under check and his go into the gutter. Under No condition will I sleep with him. None. Not. Ever. If that was the only way to show him that I meant something, then to hell with our plan, I am not okay with that and never will I be.

"So Kori, you know what your going to do to win him over?"

I put my finger to my chin, "Hm, I was planning on actually being nice, but still a little bitchy. I know guys like that. Then by the end of the night, he'll ask me out on another date."

She smiled, "Are you gonna kiss him?"

I thought about it but I still wasn't sure. "Well he was a great kisser, I wouldn't mind kissing him again, but I guess we'll see."

She started laughing out loud, "But at any time if he goes over board with affection—"

"Then he'll be met with my fist in his face, and a bloody nose." I crossed my arms over my chest. I've been told that I can really pack a punch.

Just as Donna was fastening my beautiful diamond necklace around my neck, we heard the doorbell ring. I glanced up at the clock above me, 7:00, right on time.

"Oh Kori, your knight in shining armor is here." I sighed and rolled my eyes as Donna raced down the stairs to let my date in.

* * *

Richard POV

"Yo man, Don't spray so much of that shit everywhere, it's hella strong." I heard Vic's complaint from across the room and chose to ignore it.

He noticed that I had ignored his comment and walk into the bathroom that I was currently getting ready in, "How many times are you gonna look at yourself in the mirror, keep it up and you'll completely miss your date."

I turned to look at him, "I thought I invited you over here to help me get ready for my date, not ridicule me for looking in the mirror."

He put his hands up, "Sorry man, I've just never seen you so nervous for a simple date. Unless you actually like her." He wriggled his eyebrows at the last comment.

I sighed, "I'm not nervous, just a little excited."

"Well if you want my advice, from meeting her last weekend, I think you should take things slow with her, you know, to see where things will go between you two."

"Yeah I know, but that's not my style," I smirked, " I'm fast and reckless."

As Victor caught my drift, he started laughing, "Don't let it get your head Richard. The ladies think you hot, but as I've heard, Kori wasn't exactly turned on when she met you."

"Time Vic. All I need is a little bit of time, and maybe some patience. Then when the days comes, she'll be wrapped around my fingers."

Vic shook his head, "You and your fantasies. Well good luck with that. Hey you should probably get going, it's about 6:30."

I looked at my watch, "Dammit, I have to go right now." I looked back at Vic, "How do I look?"

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He said trying to sound like a girl. He started laughing as I flipped him off and grabbed my keys before leaving my condo.

I started up my murdered out Lamborghini Gallardo and sped of to Kori's house. Then it hit me that I needed flowers so I stopped to get a beautiful bouquet of twelve long stemmed red roses. I arrived at her house with five minutes to spare, thanks to my kick ass driving skills. I pulled the mirror down to take one last look at my hair, and flipped it back up. I grabbed the flowers, closed my door, put the alarm on and stepped in front of the complex. I took a deep breath entered the double doors and stepped into the elevator.

I arrived on Kori and Donna's floor and rung the doorbell, taking another deep breath. I heard footsteps and them the door swung wide open. "Good evening Richard, what are you doing here?" I looked at her knowingly, I knew she knew about this date.

"Where's Kori, I am actually here to take her out tonight."

She pointed at me, "Oh that's right, Let me get her." She turned around towards the staircase, "Kori get down here, Richard getting impatient."

I was about to open my mouth to say something when Donna completely cut me off, "Come in Richard."

I put my thoughts aside as I stepped into the apartment. I then looked up at the staircase in anticipation, then as if cued Kori started her way down the stairs looking so captivating in a beautiful midnight blue dress. She looked so amazing as she made her way towards me. I was obviously caught in a daze from which I shook out of when she spoke, "Richard, hey, let's go"

I looked into her eyes and remembered the flowers in my hand, "Oh I got these beautiful flowers for you."

She looked down at them, "Aw, how original." She took the flowers from me and threw them on the counter and I followed her out the door, Donna whispering a goodbye and good luck too me on the way out.

I walked her out to my car, "So I guessing that the Lamborghini is yours?"

I smiled, "You know it princess." I opened the door for her and she carefully stepped in. I closed her door and practically raced to the driver's seat. I'll admit I was trying to show off the fact that my car was fantastic, when I started it up.

"Fasten your seat belt darling, and prepare for the ride of your life." I could see her roll her eyes as she buckled her seat belt. I sped off, and I do think it caught her a little off guard. We got to the restaurant in about 10 minutes flat. When I pulled up to the restaurant, I could tell she was impressed.

"Wow, I'm not gonna lie Richard, this car sure kicks ass."

I nodded my head, "That's not the only thing your gonna find about me that's kick ass."

She shook her head, "Way to turn a compliment into something conceited. That takes talent."

I laughed at her sarcasm as we both stepped out of the car. I took her arm and led her inside Gotham's famous Italian restaurant.

"Table for two, under Grayson." The young waiter looked at me then at Kori. His look towards her was a little to friendly for my taste.

The waiters eyes never left Kori's, "Right this way." He led us out to the balcony and set the menu's on the table.

Then the waiter took the opportunity to get comfortable, "Hey you're Kori Anders right?"

Kori looks at me, than him, "Yes that would be me."

He took our orders, the waiter not looking at me once, and I couldn't help but feel this anger build up inside of me.

The young waiter says still staring at her, "Well if there's _anything_ you need, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled as he finally left. _Jack ass._ Can't he see that she's _my_ date tonight?

I turned my head towards hers, "Well now that, that's over with. I don't think I've told you how absolutely beautiful you look tonight."

She smiled, "Thank you. Are all the waiters as up front as that one was?"

"Actually that's something I've never seen here before. As a matter of fact, all the woman I have taken here we would usually have a waitress instead of waiter."

She smirked, "So the waitresses would hit on you?"

I thought about it for a second, "Yeah, I suppose."

She let out a small laugh, "Now you know what your old dates felt. Jealousy."

My face went straight, "I am not jealous of an average under paid, ugly waiter."

She pointed at my face, "That right there my dear, is jealousy."

I shook my head, "Whatever. I am not jealous." I knew I wasn't, I think. I mean I remember when my other friends would talk about their jealousy. They would talk about how they saw there girlfriends just talking to other guys and how angry it would make them. Was this the feeling that I was experiencing with Kori? Was me wanting to rip that waiter lungs out for the way he looked at Kori making me a jealous person? I wasn't sure, but I shrugged the idea out of my head.

Trying to change the subject I said, "So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am 21 and I am an heiress to a million dollar hotel chain. I have a older sister named Kimi, and a older brother named Ryan. I am also a Model who is currently contracted under Christian Dior. That's pretty much me in a nutshell. So tell me about your family."

I was actually kinda of surprised that she asked me that. Most of the girls I've been with don't even bother asking me who I really am, either thinking that they already know me, or that they just don't care. But she just had to ask that question. I swallowed hard, "Actually the only family I have are Bruce and our Butler Alfred, My real parents died in a car crash when I was about twelve years old."

I could see Kori's mood soften, "Oh my goodness Richard, I am so sor—"

"Don't be sorry, it's been over ten years since their deaths, I've kinda of moved on." I looked down at the table cloth. And felt her reach for my hand, now caressing it.

"That's really good to hear. Is that why I always see you with sunglasses on?" She kind of tilted her head as she spoke, looking so caring.

"How did you know?" Absolutely no one knew that I did that. People thought I did it because it was part of my image.

She smiled, "Sometimes people have a way of concealing their emotions, so I guessed that's what you do. I understand Richard."

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, her hand still holding mine. But of course our jack ass waiter decides to show up with our food. Kori released her hold from mine, to the waiter satisfaction and each handed us our meals.

Then he kept asking Kori all these questions, much to my annoyance. I looked sternly at Kori, and she smiled back at the waiter interrupting him, "I think were good here, but thank you anyway." The waiter looked at me and scowled then left the table._ I am never taking Kori here, ever again._

We ate and in a comfortable silence. It was enough just being around her. Everything she did was amazing, and I couldn't push it out of my mind. Then when we finished eating, I had begun telling her about my other friends. I told her stories about high school with Vic, Roy, Gar and I.

"And Then Gar was like 'I could take you anyplace, anytime Vic. Bring it'. Then Vic took two of his fingers and flicked him on the head. Believe it of not, he lost his balance and fell right into the pool. And just Gar's luck, he falls on top of this cute girl. The girl went completely under with him. Then when they came up from the water and he had the guts to ask her out. He was met with another splash in the face and a big no. Let me tell you, I've never laugh so hard in my life."

Kori too was laughing, "Wow, you guys are really great friends aren't you?"

I nodded my head, "Oh yeah, despite Gar god awful jokes, we were all good friends through high school and such."

"That's really cool." She looked at me again, and I found myself lost in her eyes. Again. She broke the gaze as she asked, "What time is it?"

I had totally lost track of time, "Wow, it's almost 8:30."

She looked through her purse, and then looked back at me, "We should probably get going."

Then I felt my stomach sink. She wanted to go home already. To be honest, I didn't want this date to end, and she thinks it's should be over. So I quickly thought up of something to say. " Actually I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk down by the beach with me. You know, to burn off the calories."

She smiled and stood up from her chair, "I would love too."

I smiled as I took my leave to go pay for the meal. I swear it only took me like 5 minutes and I came back to find the waiter all over Kori. So I decided that I was done with all the bullshit. I approached Kori and the waiter and put my arm firmly around Kori's waist.

The waiter was totally caught off guard by what I had to say, "Excuse me I don't think I caught your name."

The waiter choked out, "My name is Chris."

"Well Chrissy, thanks for the wonderful service tonight." I smirked as I pulled out a single dollar out of my pocket and into the hands of the sorry loser. "Have a nice night buddy." I then harshly pulled Kori away from the speechless waiter and guided her outside of the restaurant.

Much to my disappointment she pulled away from me, but to much of enjoyment she wrapped her arms around my neck smiling, "My hero."And kissed me, on the cheek.

I smirked as she got to the car and I went to the opposite side starting up the engine and speeding off, into a more private spot of the local beach.

We got out of the car and held hands as we began walking along the shores. I noticed that she was starting to shiver, and I thought it was so cute that she tried to ignore it when she was talking to me.

"Here," I took off my jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Take my jacket."

She slipped it on and stared up at me, "What a gentleman you are. Thank you."

We walked a little further out and then decided to sit down for a bit. I watched her as she looked out at the beach, "You know even when it's cold and dark, I still think the ocean is absolutely beautiful."

I continued looking at her, "Yeah, beautiful." She looked over at me and noticed that I was staring at her.

She playfully pushed me, "Oh good one Richard. Like I haven't heard that one before."

Then our faces had turned to face each other and I had noticed how close we were sitting next to each other. Her lips were magnetic and I was never one to defy these kinds of attractions. I closed that gap between us in an instant, wanting a repeat of just the night before. This was soft at first, but I wanted more. I began to lean over her, putting my hand on the small of her back. I ran my tongue on her teeth and she gave in, granting my tongue entrance into her mouth. She was so perfect, I could keep my lips to hers forever as cliche as that sounds. I felt her running her hands through my hair, which would normally bother me tremendously because I hated when women touched my hair. But it felt good, she felt good. I pulled our bodies closer together, and that's when it hit me. Her body felt perfect against mine, as dirty as it sounds, it felt so right to have her right underneath me. I began to wonder if I should pick her up bridal style and take her home with me, when she finally broke our kiss, obviously to get air back into her lungs.

Her eyes fluttered open, "I'm really having a great time with you Richard."

I smiled, "See, I told you I only needed one date with you to prove I was worth your time."

She shook her head and smiled, "Well as much fun as this is, I should get back to Donna, she'll start worrying about me."

I looked at her questioningly, "Is Donna like your new mother or something?"

She laughed, "You think she protective over her boyfriend? Try being her best friend. Not that it's a bad thing. She really does save my ass all the time."

We both stood up together and walked, hand in hand, back into the car and I took her home. We stopped in front of her condo, and she leaned over to kiss my cheek again. "I had a wonderful night Richard."

I had almost forgot to ask her out on another date for next week, but I really wanted to see her tomorrow, "Hey do you want to grab some coffee at starbucks or something maybe around noon tomorrow?"

She thought about it for a bit then smiled, "I would love too. Good night Richard."

I smiled and said before she closed the door, "Good night Kori."

* * *

_Girl you know you got me, got me_

_With your pistol shot me, shot me_

_And I'm here helplessly, In love and nothing can stop me_

_You can't stop me cause once I start it_

_Can't return me cause once you bought it_

_I'm comin baby, don't got it, don't make me wait_

_So let's be about it_

* * *

Kori's POV

I swung the door open and their was Donna standing right in front of me. I kind of took a step back, "Hi Donna."

Donna smiled, then hugged me, "Tell me everything, how did it go? Where did you go? What did he say? Why were you gone so long?"

"Okay, Okay. Well we went to some Italian restaurant and the waiter was cute, but started hitting on me, which made Richard mad. That was hilarious. He told me about his friends, and I accidently asked him about his parents."

Donna gasped, "Oh my god, you did? Nobody ever ask Richard about his family."

"Yeah well I did and I felt bad. But I got to see his true colors Donna. And that was a beautiful thing."

Her eyes went wide, "Oh no don't tell me that your starting to like him."

I shook my head, "Oh heavens no, but I did have a great time with him. We took a small walk out on the beach and we kissed too. That was excellent, I'm not gonna lie. Then he took me home and I'm meeting him for coffee tomorrow." Richard was a great guy and the moments we shared were so cool. But his reputation is just so wretched that I could never really be seen dating him. Tonight was special, but I'm sure that I don't like him.

"So everything went as planned?"

I nodded my head, "Everything went perfect. I'm sure he's right in the palm of my hand."

* * *

_Don't you worry about a thing, baby_

_Cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

* * *

MuSiC iNSPiRaTioN-_Don't Phunk With My Heart _By The Black Eyed Peas

WOW, that Took me SOOOO long to write. but I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. This I will admit was difficult to write, but I felt like I needed to update before the school year started for me. I'm really hoping that I'll be able to update next weekend, but I think it all depends on how many the wonderful reviews that I recieve. So REVIEW!!!!!!

_Do you have the urge to listen to good music?_ Well if you do, EVERYONE should check out my profile because I have my top ten favorite songs, and a bit of their lyrics on my Profile. Please Listen to them and tell me what you think. And there is a song that is currently on my profile that I KNOW i will use in my story, let's see if you can find which song I'm talking about:)

Enough of my blabbering, here's the preview:

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Kori goes a little earlier to meet Richard at the coffee shop. But a certain SOMEONE completely spoils there plans. WHO? And is Richard really in love?

UNTIL THEN

Thanx&Review


	8. She Is

YES!

My new chapter is ready, and it really was a miracle that I got it up in time.

AND I apologize in advanced for the short chapter, this could be consider as a filler...

BUT Please

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or this song or band because if I did, then I would MAKE them hurry up and release a new album:)

* * *

Kori's POV

My eyes fluttered open as sleep slowly left my state of my mind. I tried to close my eyes again, to try to bring back my peaceful being, but later realize that I was wasting my time. I rolled my head to the side to catch the red numbers that always stared at me. _10:45. _Wow, that was early for me. Usually I got up at Noon or one o' clock, especially on the weekends.

I sat up in bed and looked out my window. It was a gorgeous Saturday morning. It wasn't until I turned my head to look at my dress from last night, laying on a chair, that I had remembered last nights events. I'm not lying when I say that I had a wonderful time with Richard last night. I was curious as to why I was having this much fun with him. _Did he treat every girl he dated like he treated me? _I was expecting something totally different, but he really proved me wrong.

From the annoying waiter, to the heavenly kiss shared on the beach, I don't think I remember a time when the smile came off my face. I must say that was one of the best dates that I've been on, considering the fact that I never held that much regard for Richard in the first place. _Was the date so good, that I might actually like him? _This question haunted my mind, but I was positive that I didn't like him. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

-

As I stepped into our living room, I looked at the time on our cable box, it was 11:15, and I remembered that I was meeting Richard for coffee at noon. The house was completely still, which meant that Donna was still sleeping. I sighed once and then decided that I would just leave early. I scribbled a note for Donna, grabbed my keys, then put then back down, because the coffee was only few blocks away. I could use the nice walk.

When I stepped outside our complex, I noticed it was a little warmer than I had thought. I was currently wearing short, shorts with my favorite brown belt, and a college sweater that my brother owned. I debated on whether or not to take it off, but decided against it. Instead I took my hair out of the ponytail, and let my curly cascading auburn hair follow me on my way to the coffee shop.

The walk was so relaxing and quick that I almost passed it by. I opened the door of the coffee shop, and much to my surprise, it wasn't all the crowded. I really liked that. I took a seat towards the back, in a booth so I could see the people walking in. I was wondering whether or not I should call Richard and tell him to come early or not, but my thoughts were interrupted by the waitress. I asked her for a simple cup of coffee and watched her as she left my table and made her way to the counter.

My gaze went across the room that had a sense of comfort within it, which made me relax a bit. The waitress made her way back to my table and quietly set the coffee down in front of me which broke my gaze. I carefully lifted the cup and brought it to my lips looking straight ahead of me, which was currently a man who had his back turned to me.

It was when he turned around that I had realized that I had made the wrong choice by drinking coffee at that second but at the same time, made the right decision for coming here. He turned around and our eyes met, I was so close to spitting out all of my coffee. He had caught me so off guard as he made his way toward me.

"Hey Cutie."

"Xavier."

We stared at each other a moment longer and he motioned to seat across from me, "This seat taken?"

I did even think twice about it, as I smiled, "Not at all."

"Good." He took a seat across from me, and started laughing, "Did I catch you off guard a bit?"

I frowned, "No, I just didn't know that you came here."

"I come here every once in awhile, but now that I see you here, I'll have to make this more of a frequent stop." He smirked at his comment and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I'm still fairly new here, so I've only been here a few times." I rested my head on my hand, looking down at my purse.

"Well let's change that. I think we've started out on the wrong foot. Let me show you how a real man can take a beautiful lady like yourself around town. Do you have any plan's today?"

I looked back up at him and instantly remembered my meeting with Richard. That was no matter. I could just break plans with him, and go out with Xavier. This was perfect too. This was the perfect opportunity to get closed to Xavier and make him fall in love with me, according to my plan. I took my cell phone out of my purse and looked at the time. Oh shoot, I had better call Richard soon because it's already 11:45.

I looked up at an anxious Xavier, "Can you hold on one moment I need to make a quick phone call." I smiled.

He leaned back in the booth, "No problem cutie."

I left the booth and went toward the bathroom. Then I called Richard.

"_Hello"_

"Hey, Richard it's Kori."

"_Hey, I was just getting ready to leave. What's up?"_

I glanced over at Xavier who was patiently waiting for my return, "Well actually something came up and I can't make it to our coffee meeting."

He seemed kinda of broken all of a sudden, "_Is there a problem?"_

"No, there's no problem, I just can't make it to coffee, I'm sorry Richard, I'll talk to you later bye." I didn't wait another moment before hanging up. I smiled as I walked back to Xavier.

He lifted my head as I approached, "Shall we leave?"

He grabbed his jacket, "Let's get out of here." He took his hand and put it on my back as he led me out the door.

* * *

_For now your not here, and I'm not there_

_It's like we're on our own_

_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand_

_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_This is gonna break me clean in two_

_This is gonna bring me close to you_

* * *

Richard's POV

"_No, there's no problem, I just can't make it to coffee, I'm sorry Richard, I'll talk to you later bye." _

Click.

I sighed as I put my phone back into my pocket. That was a little suspicious. She didn't even give me a chance to say good bye. I was sitting in my car right when she called me, so I decided to start it up anyway and visit a friend's house. I really needed someone to talk too. I texted Roy and told him I was coming over. I was a little more than excited to spend the day with her again today, but when she called to cancel, it hurt. And that bugged the shit out of me. Why was I so bothered by things when I was around Kori? First it was when she completely rejected me. Then it was that jerk of a waiter that hit on her last night. Now it was the fact that she had canceled our plans. And no one ever cancels on me. Especially girls. I pulled up to Roy's house, maybe he could answer all of my questions burning to be answered.

I reached the front door and slightly knocked on it. I heard a little bit of hustle and the door swung open, "Hey Richard, I got your text, what's up?"

Roy stepped aside and I made my way into his house that was actually pretty clean right now. "Eh, I was bored and I wanted to talk to you about last night."

We walked over to the kitchen and he poured me a cup of coffee, I took a seat at his counter, and he stood at the opposite of me, "Right, last night was your date with destiny. How did it go?"

"The date itself was incredible."

He looked at me expectantly, "Well...Did you, you know...take her home?"

I stared at him crazily, "Are you crazy? This is Kori we're talking about."

He looked at me again, in the same way, "And your point is?"

I looked at him, and that same anger started rising, "She's special Roy, all we did was kiss."

Roy's eyes got wide, and all of a sudden started laughing his head off. He laughed and I stared at him shock. He thought I was crazy. After about one minute of laughter I cleared my throat, and he finally calmed down. "Okay, Okay. Sorry I just thought I heard something totally ludicrous. Are you saying that you haven't slept with Kori yet?"

I nodded my head, "I'm not even joking."

He raised an eyebrow, "So you actually _like_ her."

I sighed, "I'm afraid so."

His eyes got wide, then relaxed, "Wow thought I'd never see the day. Richard Grayson finally likes a girl."

I ran a hand through my ebony hair, "And what really sucks is I've been feeling all these new emotions around her too."

He took a sip of his coffee then set it down. "Tell me what happened last night."

I sighed again, this time in relaxation, I could talk about the date I had with Kori for centuries and it would still never lose its meaning to me, "Well I took her to that one Italian restaurant. The waiter was a complete jack ass who was hitting on Kori like the whole time. I gave him a piece of my mind by the end of the date. Then we went to the beach, sat down, and passionately kissed. Then we sat up and I took her home. And just before I just said good night to her, I asked her to go get coffee with me this morning," I slightly frowned before continuing, "But she mysteriously called me and cancelled."

"Wow. She really does mean a lot to you. So how do you feel right now Richard?"

I thought about it for a bit, "Kinda of bummed out. I was really looking forward to this morning, and for her to just call and cancel. It hurt."

Then Roy shook his head and whispered, "Thought I'd never see the day..."

I looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat, "I mean, I never thought I'd see the day. First you say you like her, and now your telling me that your in love with her."

I shook my head, "I never said that."

Roy smiled, "Oh but you implied it my dear friend, and that's why I know your in love. You see what you felt toward Kori and the waiter flirting with her is jealousy. And jealousy means that you really care about this girl. And when she cancelled your coffee date, you were crushed, and I can tell. Not only do you like Kori, dude I think you might actually be in love with her."

He was completely right. I might actually be in _love _with Korina Anders, a woman I only met like two weeks ago. She totally rejected me, then decided to go out with me. We go on only one date, and now she has a one way ticket to my heart. And I feel likes there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing I can do to stop these feelings. This is way too much to handle. I need to be alone. I suddenly stood up from my chair and turned back to Roy, "Thanks man, but I've got to go."

"Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, Nothing's wrong, I just have some thinking to do. I'll see you later."

I started my way toward his door, but he ran over to open it for me, "Hey wait. What are you doing tonight? You know it's Saturday night, and we have to hit the clubs."

I put my head down, "I can't. Later tonight I have a dinner party with Bruce and our new clients."

"Oh well have fun with that. I'll see you later. Hey Richard, don't let her get to you man, she only a girl."

He closed the door behind me, and made my way toward my car. My thoughts of course were wrapped up in Kori. Why did she really cancel on me? Was it another guy? Someone more special and more important than me? God, I hope not.

* * *

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down_

_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_

_When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when_

* * *

Kori's POV

"Thanks Xavier for showing around this beautiful city." I smiled as I gathered my purse and got ready to exit his car.

"No problem cutie, but hey we're still on for tonight though right?"

I smiled even brighter, "But of course."

* * *

_This is gonna bring me to my knees_

_I just wanna hold you close to me_

* * *

MuSiC iNSPiRaTioN-_She_ _Is_ By The Fray 

Oh my Goodness, I think this might be my first cliffhanger. Sort of. Not really.

Anyway despite the obvious rushed-ness of this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed! Please REVIEW:)

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Find out what Kori and Xavier's plans are. AND how does Richard come into the picture?

UNTIL THEN

Thanx&Review


	9. You

HOLY CRAP.

This took WAY too long.

I REALLY apologize for the late update. But I promise that this chapter will live to your standards.

Please Enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't not own TT or the song.

* * *

Kori's POV

"Kori your home, tell me about your coffee date with Richard." I looked over at Donna when I shut the door quietly behind and set my purse on the counter.

I smiled, "Boy, do I have a story for you."

She looked at me suspiciously as she sat opposite of me, "What happened?"

"Well, I went to the coffee shop a little earlier to meet up with Richard and guess who showed up?" I put my hand on my chin.

She looked up for a minute, then looked back at me, "I have no idea. Who?"

I smirked, "Xavier Red."

Donna jaw dropped to the ground, "No freaking way."

"Yup. We talked for a while and then he asked me to take him around Gotham, and of course I said I would. So I called Richard and cancelled, and Xavier and I had a great time," I looked up at the clock, "And in about two hours, he's taking me out to dinner."

Donna was shocked, "Holy crap. You cancelled on Richard to go out with Xavier," I nodded my head, "If Richard found out, he would be livid."

I smiled wide, "I know."

Donna started laughing then wagged her finger at me, "You know Kori, you are so bad."

I sat up from my chair and as I made my way to the stairs I said, "Donna, you ain't seen nothing yet."

-

It was 7 o'clock when I finally came down the stairs ready to go on my first date with Xavier. I was wearing a pearly white dress with my hair loosely curled and I was currently walking down stairs when I heard voices. One I could tell was Donna's and the other one, was definitely a man's voice. I reached the last step and looked up to see Donna and Xavier talking.

I locked eyes with Xavier, and his jaw dropped when he saw me. He finally chocked out, "Kori you look so beautiful."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He stepped closer to me, "You ready?"

"You bet."

I said goodbye to Donna and headed out the door with Xavier. As we walked outside, I looked at his beautiful Porsche. "Nice car." I commented.

He opened the door for me as I stepped inside to see the awesome interior of the sports car. He soon got in on the other side and smiled looking at me, "I hope your ready for the best night of your life sweet heart." With that he started up the engine and sped off towards our destination.

I shifted in my leather seat, "So where exactly are you taking me?"

He kept his eyes on the road, "We are going somewhere nice tonight. I go here a lot so I'm pretty certain that you'll like it."

I raised an eyebrow, "You take all your dates to this restaurant?"

He shook his head, "No actually you'll be the first date I take here, but I go here a lot for business dinners," He smiled, "Don't worry cutie, your way more special then those other girls."

I matched his smile as we parked right outside the very beautiful, very fancy place. The valet opened the door for me and Xavier threw the guy his keys. He met me on the other side of the car and took my hand in his. He walked me into the restaurant and my eyes went wide, this place was absolutely gorgeous. Fountains, chandeliers, and even ice sculptures were everywhere. I wasn't gonna lie, this was a way better restaurant than the one Richard took me to.

"Table for two under Red" The host looked at his book, then grabbed two menu's and showed us to our table. We both took our seats and I took in our surroundings.

I sighed, "Xavier you should have told me that it was going to be so fancy here, I would have dressed more fancier."

"Oh don't worry Kori I think you look gorgeous just the way you are."

A waitress soon approached us to take our orders. Talk about switching roles. The waitress was totally hitting on Xavier, the same way that the waiter hit on me when I was on my date with Richard. I laughed to myself as he tried his hardest to ignore the obvious feelings the waitress had for him. She took my order with haste, and then took Xavier's order, and right before she left, she whispered something in his ear, "If you need anything just let me know, I get off of work at ten." She looked at me again with disgust and walked off.

As she left our sight I started laughing, unable to control it. He looked at me raising his eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

My laughter slightly died down, "You were acting like such a gentlemen, but when that girl was hitting on you, I was reminded on how much of a playboy you are. Now I see why you come here so often."

He shook his head, "That is not true, I do not pick up chicks here."

I smiled knowingly, "Yeah but on a normal day, you would have taken her up on her obvious ticket into her pants."

He put his head down, then raised it back up smiling, "But I'd only change for you cutie."

* * *

_I'll admit it_

_This just ain't no game, these just ain't words, that I'm spittin_

_If you could see the thoughts that's in my head_

_I'm trippin, I'm a player yeah that's true_

_but I'd change the game for you_

_I want to see what it do_

* * *

After learning a little bit about ourselves, we finally received our dinner. Xavier was right, their food was absolutely delicious. We quickly finished our meals and continued getting to know one another. 

"So I take it your not the jealous type?"

I smirked and said sarcastically, "How could you tell?"

He laughed at my sarcasm. "Well other girls I've taken out places to have gotten really jealous when other girls would hit on me."

I shook my head, "Why does that not surprise me?"

Xavier kept talking and I zoned out for moment as a big group of people entered the room. Xavier noticed and looked over at what I was looking at.

Then he looked back at me, "Looks like there another big business dinner here."

I nodded my head and tried kept staring at the unfamiliar faces. It was then when I had seen someone quite familiar. Like a week ago familiar. It was Bruce Wayne looking very professional in his suit_. Wait. _Bruce at a business party. That could only mean one thing. My voice was a whisper as I saw the person come into view.

"_Richard._"

Xavier turned and looked at me, "What did you say?"

I looked back at Xavier and this wave of reality set into place. I immediately panicked. "Um Xavier I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a second." I got up off my chair and almost knocked it over while practically running into the bathroom.

I entered the empty bathroom and locked it behind me. I frantically started to pace back and forth in the room and tried to calm down. _What the hell was I supposed to do?_ I decided that I would call Donna, she could calm me down.

"_Hello"_

I squeezed the phone, "Oh my God Donna, every things going wrong."

"_Woah, calm down Kori. It's okay. Just tell me what's going on."_

"I was just sitting down to eat dinner with Xavier and Richard just walked in the restaurant."

"_Oh jeez. What are you going to do Kori?"_

I sighed, "I have no idea Donna."

"_Well just take a deep breath and think. What can you do to get Xavier's full attention and get you out of that restaurant right away."_

I thought about it for a second, then it hit me, "Thanks Donna for your help, I think I know how to get out of this situation. Wish me luck, bye."

"_Wait what are you goin—"_ _click_

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. I looked at myself in the mirror and did a hair and make up check. I calmly unlocked the door and opened it going back into the serenity of the restaurant. I looked over at the large group of businessmen sitting at a rather large table, all engage in conversation. I spotted Richard still standing talking to Bruce only three tables away from us, but thankfully his back was turned to me. I made my way towards Xavier and as he saw me approach he stood up in concern.

"Kori, is everything okay?"

My eyes tore away from Richard's back, and focused on Xavier's concerned eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just really had to use the bathroom really bad."

He raised his brow, "You sure? I've never seen a girl have to go to the bathroom so badly before."

I shrugged my shoulders, "When you gotta go, you gotta go." He started laughing at my comment and my attention went back to Richard. Xavier notices this, and turns his head. "Hey would you look at that, it's Richard. Let's get his attention."

"No Xavier, wa—"

Then he spoke his voice, loud enough to get his attention, "Hey Richard."

I could feel my heart rate sky rocket when I saw Richard starting to turn his head. I panicked and wrapped my arms around Xavier's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Just before Richard turned around, I had turned Xavier's back to him. I was of course hiding behind Xavier, kissing him. As he deepened the kiss I slightly turned my head so I could see Richard. He looked around for a bit and then looked at us. I immediately turned my head again, to hide behind Xavier's head. I continued to kiss Xavier, and after counting to about ten, I looked again to see Richard had turned his back again.

I finally broke the kiss and stared into Xavier's lustful eyes. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here."

He nodded his head and grabbed his coat, "What ever you say cutie."

I didn't look back as I grabbed Xavier's hand and quickly headed out the restaurant and into Xavier's car. He took note of my obvious rushing and quickly started up the car and sped off. I sighed and relaxed in the seat. _That was too close._

* * *

Richard's POV

"Richard I need you to be on your best behavior tonight, you know these are very important clients, their signature is very important to us."

I sighed and slouched in the seat of the limo. "Please Bruce, spare me the lecture. I'm really not in the mood." I was still kind of hung over what happened this morning with Kori bailing out on me, and Roy thinking that I was in love with her. I sighed, life is way to complicated.

Bruce stared at me, "What's wrong this time? Have you finally ran out of girls to sleep with?" He didn't bother waiting for my response because he was already laughing at his own joke.

I rolled my eyes, "Good one Bruce. I'll have to write that one down next time."

His laughter died down when we finally approached the front of the restaurant. We both stepped out and were immediately met with our clients. There was a whole crowd of them, and I sighed. _This was gonna be a long night._ As we stepped inside the restaurant, I was definitely impressed.

This restaurant was beautiful, and had everything money could offer. My thoughts wondered towards Kori as I walked by Bruce's side to our table. I would have to take her here on our next date, she would love it here, I know it. Some of the men sat at the table, but Bruce and I remained standing, to make sure our guest were all comfortable.

Bruce then turned to me and talked to me in a low whisper, "Look Richard, I know you have some kind of problem tonight, but I need you to be here, and not off in your la-la land. You understand?"

I nodded my head slowly, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good, now go and make conversation or something." Bruce then turned his back to me and started talking to the person behind him.

I sighed, and was about to get ready to sit at the table when I heard some guy call my name. It was a familiar voice. So I turned my head and looked around. Nobody looked at me, but something three tables away from me caught me eyes. A couple, kissing. The guy looked familiar so I took a closer look.

It was Xavier, with some girl. I smiled, I wish I could go over there and say something, but I knew that I would be in so much trouble. I tried to turn my head so I could look at the girl that he was kissing, But she was directly behind him so I couldn't see anything. I kept staring for sometime, when somebody from behind grabbed my shoulders. Of course it had to be Bruce.

I turned back around and looked at him, "Sorry Bruce, I just heard somebody say my name."

"Richard, stop getting distracted, your attention needs to be here. Not anywhere else." With that Bruce turned away again. I too turned away, to get one last look at Xavier. But he wasn't there, as a matter of fact he was walking out of the restaurant with his date. It was then when I saw a flash of red hair. She all of a sudden came into view, no longer hiding behind Xavier, but practically dragging him out of the restaurant. The girl was tall and had a really nice body, and she had long flowing auburn hair, just like..._Kori_.

I quickly turned to Bruce, "I'll be right back." I didn't wait for a response as I darted out of the restaurant.

I had gotten outside in time to see the back of Xavier's Porsche. I was too late, Xavier and his date had already left. The girl he was with, she looked just like Kori, from behind at least. I kicked at the ground as I returned back into the restaurant. I convinced myself that, that wasn't Kori, she was dating me right? I mean I'm not seeing anyone behind her back. So she wouldn't do any of that to me. Kori can't resist me and only wants to be with me. _Right?_

* * *

Kori's POV

As we pulled up in front of my apartment, Xavier turned the engine off and turned towards me.

"Well what do you think?"

I smiled at him, "I had so much fun tonight Xavier, I should have put more faith in you."

"I'm glad you learned your lesson." We both laughed at his witty comment and I grabbed my purse.

"Well let's do this again sometime." I reached for the door knob but was stopped short when he put his hand to my chin. I turned my head to face him again and he leaned in to kiss me. It was a short simple kiss that was filled with passion. He broke the kiss and I felt my eyes flutter open.

He smiled and said, "I'll call you later Cutie."

I got out of his car, and watched as he pulled out and drove off into downtown Gotham. I sighed, despite my near heart attack, the date went well. And he was a great kisser. That was definitely a plus. I took a deep breath and made my way into the complex, Donna was gonna love this.

* * *

MuSiC iNSPiRaTioN- _You_ By Lloyd Featuring Lil' Wayne 

WOW, that took alot longer than expect and words can't express how sorry I am for such a late Update. And by the way my schedule looks now, I won't be able to update for awhile. But I have an Idea :)

If i get 11 REVIEWS, I will post a summary of the next chapter on my profile. But IF and only IF I get those reviews. I am very inspired by me reviews, so please take two minutes out of your time to send me something.

OH and quick poll:

Which would you rather see(Cause really it could go both ways right now)

A.RichardxKori

or

B.XavierxKori

I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but I thought I'd ask anyway :)

Thanx&Review


	10. Liar It Takes One to know One

WHOA!

I had no idea so many people enjoyed my story, I asked for a 11 reviews, and got that and more...

So a quick dedication to the following...

**Royalfire14, midnightstorm, Hitsugaya's lover, RoseXxxXThorn, ToCoOLfOrU, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, FairieAngelx3o, cartoonstar, cartoonfire, SoEffinBored, cutiepie101, cryingdove, Karol!na07, some one.**

YOU GUYS ROCK :)

Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own TT or the Ass Kicking song used in this chapter...

* * *

Richard's POV

_knock-knock_

"Come in." The deep voice boomed. I grasped the handle and opened the huge doors that belong to Gotham's single most richest man to ever exist.

"What it is _Dick? _Don't you have something better to do than to pester me while I'm trying to do my work?"

I started laughing, "Oh please Bruce, I hardly consider you flirting on the phone with Diana all day work."

He frowned, "That's not true. At least I can keep a steady relationship." I'll be honest, Bruce and Diana are a perfect couple, they've been dating for about a year now, and Diana is really starting to get through to him, which is great because I get to make fun of him for it.

"Look I don't really have time for your Emmy award winning comebacks, I just came to ask if I could take an early lunch." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

I sighed, "None of your business. Can I please just go?" My voice was just a little to pleading for my liking, but I really needed to take this early lunch. My plan is to go to Kori's work and surprise her with a little lunch. I hadn't seen her in a since Saturday and now it was Wednesday of the next week and I can't get her out of my head. I am openly admitting to the fact that I am way excited to see her today.

Bruce released his all knowing smirked, "Okay Richard, you can go. But don't have _too_ much fun."

I barely heard the last thing he said, as I was quickly out the door and on my way outside to my car. I quickly started off, I knew exactly where Kori worked because Roy had told me the other day. She worked at some kind of modeling agency, not too far away from my work. I was outside of her work in five minutes, I took a deep breath, and stepped inside the busy agency.

Inside, people were everywhere._ How was I gonna find Kori in all this?_ I walked up to the front desk, that was currently occupied with an attractive blonde. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Kori Anders office?"

The blonde looked up to me in shocked, "Your Richard Grayson, am I right?"

I sighed, I was not in the mood for this, "Yes, that's me. Can you please tell me where she is?"

All of a sudden, the girl at the front desk starts laughing her head off. I raised an eyebrow as she tried to calm herself down, "I'm sorry Mr. Grayson, Kori is in the third door on the left. Have a great day."

As I turned to the big hall, she continued to laugh, and it really bothered me, _Was she laughing at me? What was so funny about me asking where Kori was?_ The laughter began to drown out I entered the quiet hall, and knocked on Kori's office door.

A soft melodic voice answered my knock , "Come in"

I carefully opened the door and she look at me in shock, "Surprise."

She rose from her chair behind her desk and I opened my arms up for a hug. She gratefully accepted it and I held her close to me, closing my eyes and taking in her captivating smell, before I released her.

I held my hand around her waist as she said, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I came to see you beautiful. Are you too busy for a little lunch?"

She looked back at her desk, and then back at me, "Of course not, let's go." She went over and grabbed her purse, and I followed her outside of her office.

She locked her office, and I followed her back into the main room, where the annoying blonde immediately turned her gaze to us.

Kori smiled and waved, "Hey Terra, I'm going on an early lunch, I'll be back later."

She waved back and gave me this funny look, "Okay you guys, have fun."

I shook my head as I followed Kori out the door and into the parking lot. Then she turned around to face me, "To where are we going?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Anywhere I guess. Have any ideas?"

"Actually there's this great place just across the street from here. You wanna just go there?"

I nodded my head, "Sounds good to me."

-

We got inside the small café and took our seats. We got our menu's, ordered, and then I decided to ask her the question that has been plaguing me, "Kori, how was the rest of your weekend?"

She took a sip of her drink and looked at me, "It was okay, nothing special."

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, "Nothing special. Then why did you cancel on me?"

"I cancelled on you because something came up. Is that a big deal?"

I took a drink of my coffee, _why wasn't she telling me? And why did I care so much?_"No, I just wanted know what happened."

She held onto her warm drink, "Does it really bother you that I cancelled on you, and you have no idea why?"

I paused at her remark. It didn't bother me that much. At least I think it didn't bother me. "No it doesn't bother me at all."

Kori simpered, "That is a lie. I bet you that it irritates you a lot, even if I told you that I went out last night."

Richard could feel his temper rising, "That actually brings me to my next question, I thought I saw you at a restaurant that same night."

She shook her head with dismay, "I have no idea what your talking about."

I raised my voice suddenly, "Oh I think you do, as a matter of fact I'm pretty sure that it was you that I saw."

I must have said the wrong thing, because she went livid, "Richard Grayson, I have no idea what the hell is wrong with you. At first you say that it doesn't bother you, then you accuse me of things that I never said I did. You act as though we're dating or something. Well I have news for you, I am most certainly not dating you, and you may have just ruined any chance you'll ever have with me."

I could feel my whole entire insides just tear apart as she gathered her things and left the café. I sat there for what felt like hours, but was only five minutes. I realized that she was right, I was a jackass for saying those things to her. But it was no use, she hated me right now, and told me that I had ruined any chance I had with her. I could feel my body go numb as I slowly lifted myself from the chair, leaving the restaurant. _So much for a wonderful day._

* * *

_All our secrets they are daily trouble_

_Drip loose now around your head_

_Your spotless instincts are valid, we coexist._

_We got 26 days to work with, we'll see what all gets done_

_I'm an addict for dramatics, I confuse the two for love_

_You keep saying that you don't bend_

* * *

_Earlier that morning_...Xavier's POV

"Hey Xavier, Come on in." I took a step inside Roy's house, and had noticed that it had changed a bit, probably because Donna's actually making Roy keep his house looking nice.

We both walked over to his kitchen and I took a seat across from him. He poured me a cup of coffee, "Any reason why you called me at 6 o'clock, an hour before I have to leave for work?"

I wasn't really sure why I had come to Roy's house before going to work. I had some weird feelings about my date with Kori on Sunday. I had some questions that needed to be answered, and I was certain that he could answer them.

I cleared my throat, "You heard about my date with Kori on Sunday right?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah I heard Donna mentions something about that. How did it go?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "I would be lying if I said that it wasn't fun. I had one of the best nights of my life just getting to know her. But something was going on. And since I know, you know Kori pretty well, I was thinking you could help me out."

Roy took a slow drink of his coffee, "Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Well, we went to this really nice restaurant and were talking and everything was going great. Then this big group of people came in, and you'll never believe who it was."

He shook his head, "Who was it?"

I shifted in my seat, "It was Bruce and Richard."

Suddenly, Roy's eyes got wide and he started choking on the coffee that was in his mouth. He went over to sink and spit it out, still coughing. I got up out of my chair to go help him, "Woah, man are you okay?"

Roy grabbed a quick glass of water and drank it down. He then wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I'm fine, I guess I'm not too good at listening and drinking at the same time. Anyway, Let me get this straight, you said Richard came into the same restaurant with you and Kori?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, and it was weird, when she first looked over and saw him, she freaked out and ran to the bathroom. Then when I tried to get his attention, she kissed me, and we ended up leaving."

Roy ran a hand through his hair, "Well how did you know that she saw him? How do you know that she just had to really use the bathroom, or she just had the urge to kiss you? I mean I wouldn't be too surprised."

I grinned at Roy's witty comment, "I don't know, it just seemed like she had some kind of problem with him. Do Kori and Richard know each other?"

I saw Roy kind of pause for a second, "No, Kori hasn't met Richard. Maybe she got sick or something, you can never tell with women."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I really want to see Kori again, but if she has history with my best friend, then it would be awkward, and difficult to be with her." I relaxed back into the chair that I was in originally.

Roy washed out his coffee cup and refilled it with coffee, "Well don't worry about it Xavier, because I'm pretty sure that she's all yours.

I smirked, "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

_Liar, Liar If were keeping score_

_We're all Choir boys at best_

_Interested and arrogant_

_Liar, Liar_

_It takes one to know one..._

* * *

Kori's POV

"_Richard Grayson, I have no idea what the hell is wrong with you. At first you say that it doesn't bother you, then you accuse me of things that I never said I did. You act as though we're dating or something. Well I have news for you, I am most certainly not dating you, and you may have just ruined any chance you'll ever have with me._"

I grabbed my purse and got the hell out of there. What was his problem anyway? He tells me two different things and thinks he has the right to raise his voice at me. How dare him. I crossed the street and re entered my work, not looking back once. I looked at the front desk, and saw Terra, quietly reading a magazine. She looked up when she saw me and ran over to where I was standing.

"That was fast. What's wrong Kori?"

I shook my head, "Oh, I just finished yelling at Richard Grayson, Gotham's biggest jackass."

She smiled, "What happened?"

I was just about to tell her when someone came from behind me. It was Donna and she had this anxious look on her face, "Kori, oh my god, Roy just called me and told me something you might want to know."

Terra and I turned to Donna, "Roy called me and told me that Xavier came over to his house before he went to work. Xavier was curious if you had any relationship with Richard, and Roy told him no."

I was shocked, "Roy lied for me?"

Donna nodded before continuing, "Yeah, and he feels horrible for doing it. Xavier's his best friend, and so is Richard. He's not so sure how much longer he can keep this up."

I paused for a minute. Roy and I just went through the same thing today. We both lied, and we both got away with it. Now I felt this pang of remorse, I shouldn't have yelled at Richard like that, especially since I was lying to him that whole time. All of a sudden I felt like this plan might not work after all. Terra put her hand on my shoulder.

"Kori don't worry about it. Just give Richard a little bit of time, and he'll come to you and apologize for everything. I can tell that he likes you, just by the way he asked for you this afternoon. I definitely think that he has a thing for you, and just thinking about you crushing him in your plan, was making me laugh."

Donna was taken aback, "Wait a minute, apologize for what?"

I looked at Terra and she spoke, "Richard came over here to surprise Kori and took her to the café across the street. Then she yelled at him and left."

Donna raised an eyebrow at me, so I cleared my throat, "Okay, he started asking me all these questions, like where I was on Sunday, and why I cancelled on him. I didn't tell him of course, and he got angry. Then I got angry and yelled at him, and here I am now."

Donna started shaking her head and widening her eyes, "Kori that was not part of the plan, you weren't supposed to get mad at him."

My voice softened, "I know, I know, but he was just making me so angry, and I couldn't help but yell at him. I kind of feel bad too, because I was lying to him the whole time."

Donna and Terra came together and hugged me. We pulled apart and Donna said, "Don't worry Kori, within a week this will all be over, and you'll have nothing to worry about."

I nodded my head, "I sure hope so."

* * *

MuSiC iNSPiRaTioN- _Liar(It Takes One to know One) _By Taking Back Sunday 

It really was a miracle that I got this chapter up in time. I hope you guys enjoyed. OH and about the Terra thing. I'm not really into her, but she kind of fit in for this chapter, so I think this will be the only time you actually see her.

I want 12 REVIEWS before I post the next chapter summary in my profile.

OH and another questions for my fine reviewers...

For anyboy who listens to 3 DOORS DOWN...I want to know you favorite Song(s) so please include them in your review...I know this is kind of Random, but it is VERY important in regards to something, and i'll let you know what that something is in the next chapter.

UNTIL THEN

Thanx&Review


	11. Someone That You're With

Welcome

To my next chapter :)

This was supposed to be up on Sunday...but as you can see...I failed...sorry...

Thanks to:**FairieAngelx3o**, **RoseXxxXThorn**, **Royalfire14**, **Hitsugaya's lover**, **cartoonstar**, **terra-x-b.b.rox, E101, cartoonfire, ToCoOLfOrU, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Karol!nna07, some one, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, skye668**

And a HUGE Thanks to** Skyler-A-Teloiv **for taking time out of her day to review my entire story. I also recommend her story _Blue October_, Though it's complete, it is a wonderful story to sit down and read.

Disclaimer**-** I don't own TT, or the song or the joke used in the chapter.

* * *

Richard's POV

The apartment was filled with an awkward silence. Lazily, I reached for the cupboard and felt around for a coffee mug. I poured the coffee slowly, taking in its welcoming scent. I sat down at my counter picking up the newspaper from this morning. Glancing up at my staircase, I uttered a sigh, dreading the moment that was approaching. The same thing every time, nothing ever changed, _girls _never changed.

As expected, the high society blonde made her way down the stairs, looking at me uneasily as she fixed the zipper on her sweater. I had taken her home after meeting her at the club last night, and since then I haven't said a word to her, in hopes of her getting the message and showing herself the door. She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked all around the room before fixing her eyes to me. I however, found the sports page more interesting.

She approached me nervously, and opened her mouth, "I think we should go out breakfast together. How does that sound?"

Instead of being polite and telling her no, I completely neglected her, and flipped the long, noisy pages.

She took a step closer to me, "Hello, Richard, I'm talking to you." She started waving her hands in my face and I got extremely annoyed, it was morning and I wasn't in the mood.

I ran my fingers through my hair that was still wet from my shower, "Look, no offense," I paused for a second. I had forgotten her name. I sat there and thought about for a minute. Lisa, Lauren, no, maybe it was Laurel. But before I could find out, she had already gotten angry.

"Lindsay, my name is Lindsay. How can you be so insensitive? We sleep together and its over. Just like that, you want nothing to do with me."

I put the newspaper down, "Yeah, that just about hits the nail on the head," I pointed toward the exit, "The door is through that hall sweetheart, have a nice day." I hardly meant the last thing I said, but I really felt like being a jackass.

She held her finger up, like she was about to yell at me, but I retreated back to my newspaper, and she grabbed her purse and huffed and puffed her way to the door and slammed it, slightly vibrating the apartment.

Peace at last. I took a nice long sip of coffee and carefully set it down. This was my life, and I've been using women since high school. But something felt different. I had realized that this was a weekly thing for me. That I would sleep with women every weekend, and that this was the first time in awhile. Since Kori came into my life, for a matter of fact.

_No. _I'm done thinking about her. I am done, acting like a cared about her, because I don't and never did. I was just going through a little phase, a part of which I'm over and done with. She was gorgeous, and that was the only reason why I wanted to be with her, not because she was sweet and caring, or how she acted like she actually knew me. She was nothing to me now, and I was planning on keeping it that way. I made my way back upstairs newspaper in hand, back to my bedroom to take a nap. I needed some actual sleep before I would call Roy to hang out later.

* * *

Normal POV

"Kori come on out, I want to see what you look like."

Kori heaved a sigh, "Donna, this dress makes me look ugly."

Donna laughed, "Kori honey, nothing could ever look ugly on you. You could probably start a trend with bathroom towels."

Kori grinned at Donna's comment, "Okay just a minute." Kori glanced at herself in the mirror again. She was currently in a red mini halter dress from Bloomingdale. Kori fidgeted with the lock and came out with her hands on her hips, "Ugly, right?"

Donna's mouth gaped, "Are you joking? You look fabulous. Seriously."

"But Donn—"

She shook her head, "I don't care what you say, that dress is very attractive, and your getting it. Now hurry up and get changed, I told Roy that we would be at his house in a half in hour." Donna shoved Kori right back into the dressing room.

This morning Donna and Kori went shopping and while they were eating lunch they got a call from Roy telling them that Xavier and him were hanging out and wanted them to join. They thought it would be fun, and Kori could use some time with Xavier, especially because of Kori and Richard's little falling out. So after paying for the dress they made our way to Roy's house.

-

"Well look who's here. The two most beautiful women in Gotham. Roy get down here."

Kori and Donna peered inside the house before walking in. Xavier, the person who greeted them stepped into view, "Hello Ladies."

Kori smiled and ran up to Xavier to give him a hug. He returned the hug and she squealed as he lifted her up off the ground and spun her around.

As he put her back down he had a playful grin on his face, "How are you princess?"

Kori beamed, "I'm great, how are you?"

He glanced around the room, "Better now that you're here. Roy was starting to tell his lame ass jokes again."

Donna and Kori broke out into a fit of giggles as Roy made his way down the stairs. As he reached the bottom the laughing instantly ceased. He looked at us uncannily, "What's so funny?"

Donna faked a cough then spoke up, "Oh nothing. Nothing's funny."

All of a sudden Roy's face lit up, "Speaking of funny, I've got a great joke for you guys."

They all groaned, and Xavier whispered to Kori, causing her to laugh, "See this is what I've been listening to for the past hour."

"Well you guys sound excited," Donna rolled her eyes but Roy continued nonetheless, "Okay, so what's red and green and goes one hundred miles an hour?"

Xavier heaved a sigh, "Oh god please don't tell me."

Roy's face tensed in enthusiasm as he delivered the punch line, "A frog in a blender."

They all shook their heads and Xavier replied desperately, "Just shoot me now. I swear to God that if I hear another joke come out of this kids mouth, I'll go suicidal."

Kori and Donna giggled at Xavier's comment and Roy frowned, "You guys didn't like that one? Oh well, I'll tell you another one I just came up with it goes like th—"

Kori cut him off, "Actually, I was thinking we could watch a movie or something," She turned to Xavier and Donna, "Doesn't that sound good guys?"

They swayed their heads with haste, and Roy just blankly stared at them, "Sure, I guess that sounds good."

Donna beamed, "Alright, lets go pick out a movie."

Roy followed them to the foyer to pick a movie, when the house phone rang. He stopped and made a move toward the receiver. "Hey I got the phone, don't wait up for me." His friends left the room and he picked up the phone, looking at the caller ID. His eyes widened nervously and he quickly ran upstairs and into the nearest bedroom.

He pressed the SEND button shakily, "Hello?"

"_Hey man, it's Richard. What's up?"_

He quietly closed the door behind him, "Oh nothing much, I'm just hanging out with some people. What are you doing? Or better yet, how did last night turn out?"

Roy heard Richard laugh for a moment, _"Well everything was great until the next morning, but then again I hate dealing with the girls you sleep with the morning after."_

He too chuckled, "I guess girls will never learn huh?"

More laughter_, "Amen dude, Amen."_

Roy began to pace around the room, he couldn't understand why he was so nervous, Richard was his best friend. "So what are you doing tonight?"

Roy could hear Richard begin to answer the question when all of a sudden, someone came busting through the door, and that someone was the worst person that could have walked in on that moment. "Hey Roy the movie is about to start." She obviously noticed that Roy was on the phone, "Am I interrupting?"

It was too late, Richard had already heard her voice, _"Is that Kori's voice I hear? Is she over at your house right now?"_

"Richard, hold on for a second." Roy heard his protest but quickly put his hand over the phone.

He turned to Kori who had a quizzical look about her face. "You know Kori, you have the worst timing."

She moved to her head to the side questioningly, "What do you mean? Who's on the phone?"

He shook his head, "It's Richard."

Kori gasped, "Oh shoot, and he heard my voice?" Roy nodded his head slowly, " Roy you had better get off the phone with him, I don't want him finding anything out."

"Don't worry Kori, I got the perfect idea." Kori gave him one last pleading look and turned around, closing the door behind her, but staying at the other side of the door, listening into Roy's conversation, Kori had to make sure that Roy wouldn't say the wrong thing.

Roy removed his hand from the phone, "Hello Richard, you still there?"

The voice he got back sounded furious, _"Yeah Roy I'm still here, but you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"_

Roy took a deep breath, "Well Kori and Donna are over at my house right now."

"_And is anyone with Kori?" _The desperation in his voice caught me off guard.

"Actually Richard, there is someone with her. But that wouldn't bother you right? I mean just like what you told me at the club last night, she was just a small fling that didn't work out. You told me that Kori meant nothing to you, am I right?"

There was a slight pause, before his broken voice came out over the phone, _"Yeah your right Roy. I don't know why I even asked. Well I'd better go, I'll talk to you later Roy."_

Roy sighed, "Take care Richard."

He pushed the END button on the phone and tossed it on the bed. Then he put his hands on his head and took a deep breath, before walking to the door. Roy opened it and nearly jumped out of his pants seeing as Kori was there the whole time. He was also caught off guard when she grabbed him by the collar of the shirt. Apparently she didn't like what he had said on the phone.

"Why in the hell did you tell Richard that I was here with some one else? Don't you see that, that someone else is his best friend?" She was fuming, but she clearly didn't understand.

Roy quickly put his hands up in defense of himself, "Relax Kori. I told Richard that to make him jealous. See here's the thing about Richard, he hates coming in second. And when he hears that the girl that he likes is going out with other guys, it makes him infuriated. Which means that he'll come crawling back to you. And sooner than you think."

Kori released the hold she had on his collar, and Roy shook his shoulders, fixing his collar at the same time. She pondered what Roy had said for a moment, "I guess you're right," Kori smirked, "Thank you Roy, you are a true genius."

Roy's chest swelled with pride, "Well it's about time you noticed."

Kori rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, dragging him down the stairs, "Come on, we've got a movie waiting for us."

The four of them sat in front of the large screen television, watching a scary movie. As the movie progressed, Xavier found himself looking over at Kori, who looked a little distant. As parts in the movie became scarier Xavier thought it would be appropriate to slip his arm around her waist. He thought that, that was a good move on his part, however as soon as his hand caressed her waist, she immediately stood up, and left the room. Donna and Roy turned that direction but shrugged it off, turning their attention back to the movie.

But Xavier was taken aback. What had he done? Was she upset at him? He too, rose from his seat and went followed her into the hall.

Kori reached the end of the hall and stopped outside the door where the bathroom was. She didn't need to use it, she just needed a place to think. Roy's phone call with Richard was getting to her. She couldn't stop thinking about Richard, and it wasn't right. She tried to pay attention to the movie, but it was no use, her mind could only drift to Richard. She was feeling pangs of remorse flow through her body, she yelled at him, and lied. About everything. Kori knew that she had to make things better between them for the sake of her plan, as well as her heart.

She leaned against the bathroom door and continued to think. But footsteps were heard so she turned into the direction they were coming from, soon she was met face to face with Xavier, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong princess?"

Kori shook the thoughts of Richard out of her head, Xavier could prove to be useful, in distraction. "I'm fine, I just got a lot of things on my mind, I don't mean to make you worry."

He lowered his eyes, " Anything you want to talk about?"

Kori shook her head, "Not really."

They continued to start at each other, a comfortable silence coming between them. _Xavier was a great guy_, Kori had decided, he cared about her, and was worried about her. It was to bad that she was only in it for the heartbreak, and that she was lying to him the whole time, just like she was to Richard, God not again, she needed to stop thinking about him, and she had the perfect idea.

She moved closer to Xavier, and he closed the gap their bodies were holding. She could feel him wrap his arms around her small waist, and she slowly encircled her arms around his neck. As their lips drew closer, thoughts of Richard quickly dissipated. Their lips touched and Kori had to some conclusion, that beside all that's happening, Roy was right, things would work out eventually, the plan could never fail, it was too perfect. Lust was a beautiful thing, a thing that she only felt for Richard and Xavier, nothing more, and she was sure of it.

* * *

_Somewhere the one I want to be with, is with somebody else_

_God, I want to be that someone that you're with_

_I can talk about it all day long, till I run out of breath_

_I still want to be that someone that you're with_

_And I'm pacing by the phone, cause I hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with him somewhere, just about to kiss_

_God, I have to be that someone that you're with_

* * *

Richard's POV

"_Take care Richard."_

I slammed my phone shut and threw it across the room, landing on the couch. This was ridiculous. How could she already be seeing other guys. I knew that we weren't technically dating, but still, I actually have feelings for her, and still do. I was willing to admit, I still was attracted to her, and I wish that I could take the bastard that she was with and kick his ass to China.

_That was a brilliant idea._ I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed my car keys and headed out the door, I would show up to Roy's house and take Kori back. I reached for my jacket and headed out the door.

Maybe it was the cold air, that made me realize the big mistake that I was about to make, I stop dead in my tracks. I couldn't do this, I would probably make her even more angry, and it would also make me look like a desperate jerk, and I was definitely not under that category. I shrugged my entire body, and trudged my way back inside the house. What was I thinking? I had to learned to patient, I know that I would see her again, and when I do, she _will_ be the someone that I'm with.

* * *

MuSiC iNSPiRaTioN- _Someone that you're with_ by Nickelback 

YAY for cheesy endings:) I hope you guys had fun reading this chapter, I know you all feel bad for Richard, and I know that this chapter didn't help, but bear with me, Richard will be happy eventually. This was my first attempt at a NORMAL POV, so please go easy on the mistakes, I know there's bound to be a few of them. ALSO, let me know if you like that better then having one person POV's.

A BIG THANKS, to all the reviewers who told me their favorite 3 Doors Down songs, and many of you probably already guessed but yes, it has to do with my next upcoming story, and I will post the summary for that in about 3 chapters time:) please keep sending me your favorite songs, it is very important.

Let's shoot for a total of 110 reviews, before a summary, and trust me, the next chapter is a big deal, I should know, I'm the author:)

UNTIL THEN

Thanx&Review


	12. Brighter Than Sunshine

WOW...It's been awhile...I really do apologize, there's no excuse for being ignorant of this story...Please forgive me and...

Thanks to: **Skyler-A-Teloiv, Royalfire14, CutchieBear, cartoonstar, sb1, cartoonfire, Karol!nna07**** TheNotoriousGoodGirl.**

And though I didn't make my goal of 110, A VERY HUGE thank you to **FairieAngelx3o** for being my 100th review!!!This story means so much to me, and the thought of people loving my FIRST story, makes me feel all warm inside...Thanks again :)

Another thanks to **shattered-hearts-602**, who gave me that POLITE slap in the face that I needed, to get back on the right track of writing. Thank you for believing in my writing, and telling me that I shouldn't give up.

ENJOY

Disclaimer-I don't own TT or the song.

* * *

Normal POV

"That is so lame." Kori snapped her phone shut and tossed it lazily on her bed.

Donna looked up from folding the laundry, "What's wrong?"

Kori sighed, "Xavier was called out to business, so he's gonna be out of town for the next week or so."

Donna put the shirt down, "Didn't you guys have dinner plans tonight too?"

Kori put her hands up in the air, "Yeah, he cancelled that too."

"Aw, I'm sorry Kori. I guess it's just you and I tonight then, right?"

Kori nodded her head. Not that she was excited to go on a date with Xavier, she could just feel herself getting deeper, and deeper into his heart. Donna's cell phone rang and Kori went over and got it for her, answering, "Hello?"

"_Kori? It's Roy. Can I talk to Donna?"_

"Yup, hold on." Kori smiled and handed the phone over to her best friend and left the room, so she could talk to her boyfriend. She made her way to the kitchen, looking for a glass. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the counter. She peered over at the calender, hanging on the wall. It's been a full two weeks since she's talked, fought, and walked out on Richard. She still felt horrible, and she wanted to do something about it right now, but restrained herself, knowing that she would see him soon...hopefully.

Donna emerged from the bedroom, and rushed to Kori. "Great news."

Kori swivelled the chair to face Donna, "What's up?"

"So remember how I told you that Roy had this party to go to tonight, and that he couldn't bring anyone with him because it was strictly business?" Kori nodded her head and she continued, "Well long story short, he was wrong. So he invited me and you to come. Interested?"

Kori thought about it for a second, "Without a date? I think I'll pass."

"Aw come on Kori, you have to come. I know somebody special will there."

Kori moved her head suddenly, "Who are you talking about?"

Donna moved her head to the side, "As if you don't already know, Richard's coming. And get this, Roy told him that you were coming...So he doesn't have a date either."

I moved to the edge of my seat, "Seriously? For me?"

Donna nodded her head, "Roy's says that Richard feels horrible. And you have to go, not only because Roy told Richard that you were coming, but also because you need to start getting closer to him, especially with Xavier gone and everything."

Kori sighed, "Well then, I guess I have no choice."

-

Kori took one last look in the mirror, fixing her straightened hair, with a big black head ban, which tied well with her gorgeous red ruby cocktail dress. She slipped on her red sparking flats, and grabbed her hand purse. She was excited that she was gonna she Richard again, but swallowed the feeling, at the party, she would force herself to ignore him. It's funny how much of a jerk, people thought Kori could be, when in reality, she had a huge heart, that currently was filled with guilt. By tonight though, everything was to be back to normal.

She met Donna in the living room, looking just as gorgeous, with a cute and simple black mini dress. "Are you ready?"

Kori checked the insides of her purse, and grabbed her car keys. "Mmhmm, let's go." Tonight Donna and Kori were going to go together, and meet Roy there, who was going to be there with his father, as was Richard.

They arrived, and stepped inside the glorious mansion, that was rented specifically for this event. "Oh wow, this party is just as pretty as the last one."

Donna smiled, "After you've been to every huge mansion in the area, you get used to it. Come on lets go get something to drink." Donna linked arms with Kori, and walked over to the wet bar, ordering to drinks.

They both took a seat and scanned the room. But Donna soon stood up from her chair, as Roy approached them, "Evening ladies, you guys look as beautiful as ever."

"Roy Darling, where's Richard?" Donna hugged and kissed her man.

Roy looked behind him, and Donna gazed followed his, until it locked on Richard, looking as gorgeous as ever. "Well he is hosting this party with Bruce, which means that he'll be there greeting each and every person, before he'll be able to do anything else."

Kori took a big gulp of her wine, and swallowed hard, _I get the feeling this is gonna be a long night._

* * *

Richard tugged at his jacket once more, finally fitting into place. He stared himself from head to toe, making sure nothing was short of perfection. He had to look good for her, it would be the first time he had seen her for two weeks when she had said...

"_you may have just ruined any chance you'll ever have with me."_

He took a nervous gulp, hopefully Roy was right when he said that Kori was going to be there, and that she was ready to forgive him. The Guilt swelled up in his chest, and he tried swallowing it down, but now it was forcing its way out, but he knew tonight would be the night Richard would release this guilt, and make things okay.

A quiet knock on the door, threw off his thoughts, "Master Richard?"

Richard turned around, "Hey Al."

"You look handsome Master Richard, but you won't look any better just staring in that mirror all day. Master Bruce is waiting for you downstairs, and is growing rather impatient."

Richard slipped on his Rolex, "Alright, I'm on my way down." He stepped past his butler and made his way down the stairs.

As soon as he reached the bottom, he saw Bruce looking just like him, in a black tuxedo, tapping his foot against the cold hard marble floor. "Well it's about time, I was beginning to think that you were going to lose your eyesight, staring at that damned mirror."

Richard rolled his eyes, "Ha. Your funny."

Bruce ignored Richards obvious sarcasm and followed him outside toward the limo, "Thanks, I know."

-

When they arrived, the party was already in full swing. This was not surprising, even though they were hosting, they were usually not one of the first ones to arrive. When we got out of the limo Bruce nudges Richard in the side, "You know, you could at least pretend to be happy during this party."

When they both got inside the mansion, Richard replied, "You know, you could at least pretend to not be an annoyance to me."

Bruce shakes his head, "Ha. Your funny."

Richard smirks, "Thanks, I know."

Both Richard and Bruce spent the next hour greeting guest one by one, as they entered. Richard however had other things on his mind. He left Bruce's side for a minute to scan the room. He searched and searched before he received a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Roy, "Hey Richard, how are you?"

"Hey. I'm good. Where's—"

Roy put his hand on Richards shoulder, interrupting him, "Don't worry man. She's here. And she waiting for you to come talk to her." He brought his face closer to the back of Richard's head and pointed in the direction of her. He saw Kori sitting with Donna, looking, well, just like she did when she first talked to him. Bored. Suddenly Richard's adrenaline surged and he started his stride toward her. Roy eagerly followed him, and he was so ready, until a man whom he wished he had no association with right this moment, caught him by the shoulders.

"Hey, I don't mean to be an _annoyance_, but there are still guest that need to be greeted Richard."

Richard tipped his head all the way back, "God, Bruce, can I please get some peace."

Bruce chuckled, "You can chase all the women you want, just as soon as all the guests have arrived."

Richard trudged behind Bruce, and waved off Roy, who looked just as disappointed as he was. He sighed, _This was gonna be a long night._

* * *

Kori took another long sip of her drink, it had been a full two hours since she had arrived, and she was growing way too impatient. Donna was still be her side, refusing to leave it until Richard came to talk to her.

Donna too, took another sip of her drink, "What is talking so long?"

Roy had told them earlier, that Richard was trapped greeting every single guest, before he could do whatever he wanted. This meant a lot of waiting. Waiting that Kori was not prepared to do all night long. Why was she waiting for him anyway? This was a complete waste of her time.

Kori stood up from her chair, and set her wine glass on the table, "This is a complete waste of my time. I'm out of here."

"Kori wait! Where do you think your going?"

Kori grabbed her purse, "Anywhere but here. This is simply ridiculous." Donna watched her as she left the party, making no attempt to stop her. Instead she went and got Roy.

She made her outside of the mansion, where it was surprisingly cold. She saw a nearby park, that seemed somewhat relaxing, that is, until, she felt cold wet drops falling on her bare shoulders. Looking up into the sky, the rain was really started coming down. _Just great_. A night that was supposed to be filled with forgiveness, was now filled with dark clouds, and rain. She put her purse over her head and stood near a fountain, that would normally look beautiful, but with the dark weather, just looked like a dark sanctuary.

She closed her eyes, just trying to forget it all, to let the rain wash away all of her problems. That's when she felt a warm piece of dark clothing come up over her head, and a pair of strong arms wrapping around her, saving her from the troubles outside her.

* * *

_I never saw it happening _

_I'd given up and given in_

_I just couldn't take the hurt again, what a feeling_

_I didn't have the strength to fight_

_Suddenly you and me seemed so right_

_Me and you, what a feeling_

* * *

Richard heaved a huge sigh. This was literally killing him. All he wanted was a perfect moment, to get away from Bruce and to go to Kori. Sadly, Bruce forced him to stay with him for another two full hours, greeting and mingling with the guests.

Finally the entry door was empty, all the guest had arrived, and they all looked satisfied. "Well I don't think I've ever done something as wasteful and time consuming as this, so thanks for the wonderful experience Bruce."

Bruce smirked, "Your welcome, now, you're excused to go chase all the women you want, but be careful, this isn't a playground Richard."

He left Bruce and made his way toward the place where he last saw Kori. Then he heard someone calling his name, "Richard, Hey, wait up!"

He turned around to face Roy, "Richard, Kori's outside, and I'm not sure if she's staying for much longer."

Richard was surprised, "Why?"

"Donna said that she was done waiting, and that she was wasting her time. You've got to go out there and stop her right now."

Richard nodded his head, "Alright, I'll go find her."

He ran toward the door to the mansion, and once outside, discovered the rain, that was gonna ruin his hair in a matter of minutes. He didn't care, all he wanted to know was where Kori was, and he soon spotted her heading toward the fountain, in the nearby park.

He raced toward her, and the rain began to fall even harder, as he could feel his hair falling onto his forehead. He found her standing by the fountain, and standing complete still. Silently, he walked up to her and removed his jacket, and carefully placed it over her head. This slightly startled her, but he slowly slipped his arms, around her waist, trying to get warmth back in her body. She turned, and Richard thought for a second that he was gonna be pushed away, but instead, she hugged her arms around his neck allowing him to come closer to her.

Richard buried his face into her damp hair and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Kori. For everything."

She put her hand on the back of his head, and replied, "It's okay Richard, I forgive you."

They stood there for what felt like hours, but merely only minutes, soaking in each others body heat. Suddenly, to Kori's surprise, Richard pulled away from her, though still holding her hands, "I want to start over with you. But this time, I actually want to be with you."

Kori nodded her head slowly, then leaned towards him, and kissed him. It was small, but filled with warm passion. She felt her entire body heat up, and feeling a bit overwhelmed, pulled away and smiled at him, feeling so much better.

Richard too smiled, "Maybe we should head back inside, I wouldn't want you catching a cold."

"Oh come on Richard, I really wanted to catch pneumonia though."

They both laughed, and Richard took his _Girlfriends_ hand, and took her back inside the mansion.

* * *

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain pour, I don't care_

_I'm yours, and suddenly your mine_

_And it's brighter than sunshine_

* * *

MuSiC iNSPiRaTioN- _Brighter Than Sunshine_ By Aqualung

Jeez.

I Feel horrible. I really hope that this can make up for it. I promise that I wont let my story go like this again. There might be a few errors, but I was in such a hurry to start writing again, i didn't have much patience for editing.

But too further make it up to you guys, I have posted my UPCOMING STORIES. Please let me know what you think.

**115 **Review. And I'll post a summary for the next chapter, which will be coming soon!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, YAY Xavier's temporarily gone, and Kori and Richard are together. And trust me, the good stuff is coming.

UNTIL THEN

Thanx&Review-HAPPY HOLIDAYS:)


End file.
